A Misinterpreted Meeting
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: in the day, human are known to roam around but as dark comes, mages, elves, demons, and other magical and unworldy creatures come into existance. so what happens when the two world collides, and the outcome is even deadlier than death itself?
1. Chapter 1

Into the street did she run. Her chestnut locks were in disarray and she ran. Her crimson eyes showed fear as someone grabbed her by her chestnut locks, and pulled her back.

"SHIZURU VIOLA!"

The girl known a Shizuru just stood there, or should I say just hanged there. She was held up by her hair and a man with black hair and golden eyes held onto her.

"But Reito..."

"Shizuru, look. I know that you do not want it, and neither do I! But if father says so, we can't deny his request."

"I don't want to go."

"Just go!"

And he dragged her back with him into the street and across the many roads until he reached the one place he wanted, the castle. You see, Shizuru is a princess as in most stories, but it is not Reito who is going to marry her, for he is her brother. But you will soon find out. He stepped before the gates and hollowed.

"Open the gates! I have princess Shizuru in my possession!"

"Open the gates!"

Yelled many men and the gates slowly opened up as Shizuru got dragged even more in. They made their way down many halls until they finally reached the king's room. He sat, an angry face plastered on his olden face as he got even madder when Shizuru came into his view. He abruptly stood up, his hands clenching the throne as he looked directly at her.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru winced at the sound of her name, for her father hardly had used her name in such a manner.

"Why is it that you run away every time you see the list of names for your suitor?"

"Father, none of those men I like. I have told you before, that there is only one thing that they want, and that is to become king. Why can't I choose who I am to marry?"

"How many times have we gone over on this? You are the eldest, and normally it is to be the eldest son, but Shizuru. If you weren't the one to become queen, then I have no choice but to let you live your life. And I don't want that."

"I do."

"Shizuru!"

"You may be my father, but I loved the kind and gentle father! No wonder why mother left you!"

"By the name of the all mighty God, don't mention your mother when this is all about you!"

"Mother understood, while you just chose for us! I bet that Reito is like that as well!"

And Shizuru turned to him, and yes he agreed with her, but he wanted to be a suck-up and try to take the crown back in his direction. He quickly shook his head no and stood there.

"Look at Reito. You are the oldest by far Shizuru, and here Reito is being the model, unlike you."

"Reito is just a suck-up! He just wants power and fame! While I don't!"

"I don't care anymore!"

"Stop!"

Reito suddenly yelled out and ran in front of the quarreling two.

"Look! This has caused our family too much mishap and broken mends that it's tearing our family apart."

"Shizuru, go to your room."

"Yes, father."

She spat out his name with as much disgust she had and walked to her room.

The sky turned dark, and when the streets are deserted, and then the unknown come out to play. A girl with navy blue hair and emerald eyes stood by a bar, leaning against it as she waited for someone. She wore nothing out of the ordinary, just her regular high school uniform. The uniform was just a red plaid skirt, a white short sleeved shirt, then a red vest over it. She wore long black socks that went up to her thighs. Finally, the sight of a red head with light violet eyes caught her attention as she waved her way over.

"Mai!"

"Natsuki!"

In no time, she caught up to her and was panting and bending over.

"Mai, I don't think that you should bend over."

"Why?"

"Men are looking up your skirt."

"AAAHHH!"

She screamed then covered the bottom of her skirt with her book bag and Natsuki began laughing.

"Very funny."

"Yes it is. But shall we get going? We're going to be late."

"Yeah."

Then they walked off in direction of where a large castle was, and into the halls they went.

"It's always so crowded in here Mai. Why do we have to come this way?"

"Because, the headmaster likes you, and that your grades and magic ability reflect off on everything else. I mean, you get to skip a grade and leave me behind!"

"Alright, I get your point. See you at lunch."

"See you."

And they walked off in different directions and Natsuki found herself in her new class. Just last week she got moved up from the first years, and into the second years. Her magic ability is. Very good for someone like herself. And her grades, also very good. She opened the door and she took a seat. Behind her, a red head with lime green eyes came up from behind and tackled the girl out of her seat.

"Gah!"

When she opened her eyes, the girl was on top of her, staring her down.

"Um. What do you want?"

"Are you the new girl that's coming from the first years?"

"Yes."

The girl got off her and held out her hand as Natsuki got up.

"The name is Nao Juliet. Most people call me Juliet."

"Natsuki Kruger."

"Kruger huh. Well, I'm going to be taking you under my wing and teach you everything that I know in this class."

"Wait a minute! I didn't say that I needed someone like you."

"It's required. And I called dibs on you before anyone else could. And I'm glad that I did."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it. I had a feeling that you would be a hot chick, and good looking, while most thought you were ugly."

"That's messed up."

"And now people are angry. But let's get to it. You'll be moving in to the second year's dorm, with moi and become my new roommate."

"What? That's absurd! I already have Mai!"

"Mai knows this as well. Now suck it up."

And off Nao walked away, leaving Natsuki behind. As the hours passed on, finally lunch came around. Natsuki sat in the courtyard. In this hour, there are no restrictions to friends, and she waited for Mai. The busty red head came bouncing about, and went straight to Natsuki.

"Nat!"

"Hey! Don't touch there!"

Mai had got the navy haired girl in a hug and was really sitting on her. With Natsuki's face stuffed in Mai's breasts, Natsuki had to stick the girl on her sides until the girl finally gave up.

"Wow, never knew that you two really stick to each other."

The two turned around, and behind them was Nao, who pushed up a pair of glasses up father on her nose.

"Nao, I didn't know that you wore glasses."

"Never mind that, but this is Mai, right?"

"Yes. This is Mai Tokiha."

As she said that, Mai extended her hand towards Nao, who shook fiercely back.

"Nao Juliet. I'm the second year that's going to take care of Natsuki now."

"I've heard about you."

"Really? I've got to go. Laters!"

And Nao left the two behind as they looked at each other. More hours passed by and the night school ended as Natsuki made her way to the dorms. Her stuff was already put in Nao's room and her bed was already made, but there was one odd thing. The beds were put together, not an inch separating them.

"What's this?"

"Nothing much."

"I don't trust that sound of mischief in your voice."

"Trust me or not. Who cares?"

And she smiled at that. Natsuki went to sleep, and the sky became bright again as the humans came out. It was only a few hours, and the quarreling began.

"Shizuru come down to breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"I don't care whether or not if you are! Come down this instant!"

"You said that I have to stay in my room!"

"Forget that!"

Reito sat at the table, waiting for his older sister to come down, and to stop the yelling. But once again, they keep fighting.

"Always have been like this."

Reito muttered to himself as the king sat down, grazing his black hair and crimson eyes.

"Reito, go and get your sister."

"Yes father."

And Reito stood up, and excused himself as he went up the stairs to Shizuru's room. He stopped before the twin doors, and began to knock on the hard wood. No answer was heard and he knocked again.

"Come on Shizuru!"

Finally the door gave away and he walked in, only to find that she wasn't in there. The window was busted open, and drapes hanged from the window. He ran quickly over, and looked out the window, expecting to see a fleeting Shizuru but didn't see anyone in the yard. Pissed, he slammed his fist on her bed before he ran out. Only what he didn't see was the closet door opening very slowly, and Shizuru came out from behind the door. A mischief smile was put on her, and she ran out into the hallway, avoiding the guards. Finally, she made her way out of the castle, and she ran into the town nearby. She raised her hood over her head, and ran to a nearby inn. She walked up to the receptionist and put a bag of gold coins in front of her and requested a room. She sat down on her bed and sighed to herself. She peered out of the window, and what she saw surprised her. Or should I say who she saw. Her navy hair, and that uniform she wore, it was one that she did not know. But for some odd reason, she could not stop watching the strange girl. She felt a strange feeling, and the next thing she knew, she was next to the girl, helping her stand.

"Are you okay?"

Shizuru asked, as she looked into the girl's emerald green eyes. For a minute, they stayed staring at each other until the other girl passed out. Shizuru carried her bridal style back to her room and laid her down on the bed. She looked over at the girl's uniform, and for some odd reason, she couldn't stop staring. Then, she noticed that the other girl was sleeping. She had bags under her eyes. She looked completely tired, and she had scrapes and cuts on her body. Time passed by, and as it got dark, the girl woke up. She looked around and she found herself staring at Shizuru, who just simply smiled.

"Ara, are you okay?"

"How did I get here?"

"I found you asleep in front of the inn, and I brought you here."

She simply looked her up and down before she said anything else.

"And you didn't do anything else? Right?"

"Ara, like what?"

Shizuru asked her curiosity inflaming inside her.

"Nothing important."

And she turned away, blushing. Shizuru caught sight of the blushing and she smiled again, and the girl looked at her even more.

"You did do something!"

"Ara, I wonder what you could be thinking."

Shizuru said, with her index finger against her chin, whilst looking up.

"Baka!"

Shizuru looked at her, and she asked a question.

"What is your name?"

"Natsuki Kruger. And yours?"

Now, you see this surprised Shizuru for everyone knew who she was.

"My name is Shizuru Viola, and I am the next in line for the crown."

"Ah, a stowaway princess huh."

"If you say so."

Natsuki looked at the clock before she exclaimed out.

"Crap! I have to leave!"

She jumped off the bed and tried to run out the door, but had trouble opening the door. As Shizuru was going to question her, she opened the door and ran out. Shizuru ran after her and she lost sight of her. She went back into her room, and she found that Natsuki had left her book bag with her. Natsuki ran and ran, not looking back to see if the girl Shizuru was behind her. Then, the dorms came into her view, and relief flooded into her face as she was pushed to the ground. Her face went in first, and when she looked at her, it was Nao.

"Nao, what do you want?"

"Look, I want to apologize for everything that has happened."

"It's too late to be saying you're sorry."

"You're right. Let's go back to our rooms before the day staff comes!"

And Nao quickly threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and ran off with insane speed. The next blink, they were in their room and Nao was back in pjs. Natsuki just scoffed and changed out her uniform before she went to sleep.

"Might as well a few hours of sleep before school."

Natsuki mumbled to herself as she laid down and covered herself


	2. Chapter 2- Another Meeting

**Okay, thanks to all of the people who review and followed and all of the other stuff. But here is the next chapter and i hope that you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own My-Hime, but i wished that i did. T_T**

Chapter 2- Another Meeting

BEFORE:

It was around the time for the night students to be going to sleep as Natsuki was getting ready to lay in bed, Nao pounced on her.

"Nao?!"

"Let's play a game!"

"I want to sleep!"

"Come on! Just one?"

"Fine."

"Good, now I have to go and find Natsukiiiii!"

And she tossed her out the window to where she didn't see her figure. Nao squinted out the window, and looked around before she grabbed her glasses and jumped out the window, searching for her. When Natsuki was thrown in the air, she had no clue of what Nao intended of doing. Quickly, she casted a spell that ensured her of safe landing.

"MAGISTA- ANAMORPHUS!"

And below her became a stack of pillows that she landed on top of. She quickly got off and made the pillows disappear as she looked around. In an area of forests, and looking around, it seemed as if she went back in time. She pulled up her clock, and it was the same year and time.

"Year 2047, and 6:58 am."

She whispered to herself as she walked out and she came into the view of a village. It looked like the ones in the medieval times, cobblestone and wood to make houses and everything. Then, the big castle came into her sight, and she wondered around. No one was out, and it was not allowed for the night students to be out the borderline. She longed for sleep, and Nao didn't come dashing out of the forest with her arms open for Natsuki. She clearly had no clue of where she was, and she looked around once again. Only the farm life and plantations were around. Rustling was heard, and at first she thought that it was Nao, but instead it wasn't. A big black bear came rampaging out and she ducked as it almost clawed at her. She summoned her element, which was two revolvers that were silver and grey. She pulled it out and before she could react even more, it came back on her. She got tackled under and the next thing she knew, she was under the bear. He had his mighty head above hers, and he showed a harp set of jagged, blood stained teeth. He leaned lower to her, to where his hot breath was blown in her face. Slowly she moved her arm under, and grabbed the trigger as she shot up just when he opened his mouth to bite her. He screamed out in pain, and she quickly move out and aimed her guns at his head. He held up his claws to his head, and stumbled back as multiple bullets went whistling by. As long as he was distracted, Natsuki ran off towards the village down the hill, but tripped and she went rolling down. Sharp rocks cut against her open skin, and she became bruised up. When she stopped rolling, the next look at her clock and it was 8:26 am. Time went quickly by for her. The doors began to open around her, and many people went to walk out and crowd the streets. She made her way out of the crowded streets, and into an abandoned ally. She sat behind a trash can, and she pulled out her book bag. At least she had that, and rummaged through it. She found a few of her daily pills, and according to this time, it's time for her next dose. She threw the spare pills into her mouth and she picked up the spare water and drank it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and closed the lid and put it back in her bag. She looked around, and Nao was nowhere to be seen. She sighed before she picked up her bag and walked back out to face the world of, 'humans'.

Nao leaped from tree branch to branch, in search of looking for the navy haired girl that she threw out of her window. Time was passing, and how longer until the night students wake, she did not know. But her motivation carried her to the closest village, and she started her search there. She disguised herself as a regular human, and walked among them, and on the side she did get some spare human money. But she went to the next, and she still had no luck.

"Maybe I should have not thrown her so far..."

Nao mumbled to herself as she leaned against a nearby tree. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and soon a shadow came over her. She looked at the new stranger, and his tallness was certainly not too noticeable. He had dark green hair that was spiked up, along with a scar on his forehead. He had dark green eyes along with his hair, and he held out a hand for her to grasp.

"Are you okay?"

She swatted his hand away, and she looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do. Now if you would please excuse me."

She was about to walk off when he stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry, but if a woman is in need of help, then I won't hesitate to lend a hand."

"What are you, a knight?"

"If you want to call me that, then go ahead."

Nao just slapped him across the face and he reached out to grab her hand.

"Please, let me help you."

He let go of her hand, and she reluctantly pulled back.

"Fine. But before we do anything, what is your name?"

"Takeda Massashi. And yours?"

"N- Julia."

"N Julia?"

"It's a mis-type."

"If you say so. So, what is the damsel in distress looking for?"

"My friend, I have seem to have lost her."

"Then we will look for her."

And Takeda followed her, as Nao walked off in a different direction. They searched throughout the entire village, and for some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy next to her. She just can't explain it, but she has a hunch, but her train of thoughts stop as she spots the girl's navy hair. She ran off from Takeda, and when she reached the spot, she was gone.

NOW:

The alarm clock went off, and groggily Natsuki sat up to turn off the clock. Nao also got up, and they both had bags under their eyes. She came out from under the blanket, wishing that they could get a few hours of sleep. The messenger went off, and a small screen with their headmaster, Mashiro K. Natsuki and Nao watched as their headmaster spoke.

"Good morning students! I have bad news, and good news. I'll tell you the bad news. First off, there is a two hour delay, occurring because of the human world. And the good news it that school will be two hours longer. That is all."

"How is that good?"

"It means that we get to sleep in."

Natsuki added in joyfully and went back in the cover to sleep. Nao shrugged and set the alarm for and hour and a half later. But only ten minuets in their sleep, knocking at their door was heard, and the more they ignored, the more it continued. Finally, Natsuki got up an opened the door to be greeted by an excited Mai.

"Natsuki! Lets go and visit an old friend of mine!"

"It's too early. I need my sleep. Someone went and had me play a game of hide and seek with them and I'm just too tired."

"Oh?"

Mai was staring at her with suspicion in her eyes, and Natsuki cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think."

"But-"

Before Mai could finish, Natsuki closed the door and she went back in her bed to sleep.

Shizuru rummaged through the bag, and all she could find was a half full water bottle, along with her school handbook . She flipped through the book, but it was written in an odd language. This was all she could make out.

"ᎦᏩᎿ, ᏍᎤᏔ ᏜᎥᎣᎡ. "

She pondered at this, and the only English word was "attend", and she put it down. She found a small leather book that was bound tight, and she left it aside. There a circle was, along with a five headed star, and in the middle there was a number.

"Number 17."

She whispered as she traced her finger across the frame. She tried to add up all of the pieces together, but all she came up with a list that didn't come together as she expected.

1. She finds a girl named Natsuki Kruger.

2. She is all cut up and everything, and she was very tired.

3. She passed out in front of the inn.

4. She ran off in a hurry and left her book bag.

5. Is she foreign?

And the list keeps going. She sighed then put everything back, then a knock is heard. She goes over to the door, and looks through the small hole in the door and outside is standing Reito. He has a few guards with him, and he looks into the hole. She ducks down quickly and hopes that he don't see her. His footsteps are heard retreating, and she sighs before she grabbed the book bag and ran out of the inn. Reito catches sight of her and runs in pursuit of her. The sky gets dark, an she runs deeper in the forest. Reito stops his pursuit, and has the other guards go after her. She jumps over logs, and the sound of dogs barking are heard. A river comes across, and she swims through and runs off to the other side. The guards comes, and they release the dog as one of them follow, and the dog begins to walk in circles.

"She backtracked!"

Reito exclaim as he caught up with them. He ran across, and the guards followed in hot pursuit. Shizuru ran, and with the book bag in hand, she came across a building unlike anything she has seen. It was built up with a strange type of brick, and there was flying things around it. The door opened and there Natsuki came walking out. She looked her way, and Natsuki fell back. Her face was in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Natsuki, I need help!"

She ran off to her, and the sound of men yelling came behind her. She looks back to Natsuki, fear in her crimson eyes. Natsuki took a deep breath, then she ran up to Shizuru. She ran to her, and pushed her into a bush. She placed down a magic barrier quickly, then the men were gone. She sighed as she called out to her.

"You can come out now."

Shizuru came walking out of the bush, and patted herself down.

"Besides, what are you doing here? You need to go back."

"No. I need to stay away until my brother gets the crown."

"Shizuru, I'm sorry. But I can't help you. It's against the rules."

"Please."

"I have school starting soon."

"School? This late?"

"Yes. That is my reason. But I can't help you. I'm sorry. Now you have to leave before headmaster finds you. Go."

Shizuru could not get her to change her mind, so she walked away from her. Natsuki watched as Shizuru left, then was greeted by Nao.

"Who was that? She looked familiar."

"No one."

"You sure? From that talk earlier, it didn't seem like no one."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Natsuki walked off from her, and she went into the building, not looking back. Nao just shrugged then tried to follow her but got slammed in the face with the door. Her glasses almost broke, if only she didn't tilt her head down. She exclaimed and staggered back.

"Ah!"

She opened her like eyes in curiosity, not anger. She just smiled and rubbed the bottom of her chin. A small laugh emitted from her, then she walked off in the opposite direction, to the first years dorm.

Shizuru was caught by her brother, and he did not look happy. He tossed her before their father, and he stood next to her.

"I've brought her back."

Her father sat on his throne, his red eyes in anger. His black hair was in disarray, and he stared right at her.

"Shizuru! Tomorrow is the ball of where the prince of the western village is to be coming tomorrow! And you need to be ready by then! Why is that you keep running away?!"

"It's because that I want to live my own life! What don't you let Reito take the crown? He wants it more than I do!"

"Is this true Reito?"

He looked over to where Reito stood, and gave him a similar look as he gave Shizuru. Reito looked at him nervously, not entirely sure of what to say.

"U-Um. I-I really d-don't need the crown."

Shizuru looked at Reito, and she gave him an ugly look. Obviously he was lying. Her father looked back to her, and he continued to talk to her.

"See, Reito doesn't want the crown. Only you two are my successors, and that it is the oldest that takes the crown."

"But I don't want the crown!"

"Silence! The prince is coming or you, not Reito! Send her to her room, and keep guards IN her room."

Two guards came from behind and carried her to her room. They stood guard at her door, and at the window. They added bars, and Shizuru sat on her bed, waiting for tomorrow. She went to sleep, and when she opened her eyes, it was the next day already. It was evening, and soon a girl with short messy brown hair came walking in, with a blonde with purple eyes behind her.

"Yukino, Haruka. What are you doing here?"

"Shizuru, we're here to help you get ready for tonight."

"I don't want to attend."

Shizuru said, whilst pouting and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Shizuru, I know that you don't want to, but we all have to. Just be glad that we came to accompany you for this event."

"She's right bubezuke. If we don't get this over with, then who knows what might happen? You may find something in common with this guy."

"As much as you repeat it, it still won't work."

"We only have a few hours Shizuru. And there are guards here now. What did you do this time?"

"I just ran out of the village."

"*sight* and there it is."

"Let's just get this over with."

As time dwindled down, the preparations for the ball was done, and the guests came in. Finally, Shizuru made her way down the stairs, in a gorgeous dress. Her hair was put up in a bun, and the dress that she wore was a light purple gown, and she fitted the dress perfectly. Her red eyes were shinning brighter with the lights that were dimmed just for her. The sound of her arrival was heard throughout the entire place, and then the prince came into the spotlight. He had decided to wear his military uniform of a general, his sword to his side, and he bowed down in front of her. He disgusted her, and as much as she heard about his, 'courageous' stories, she still didn't like him. He stood up from his position, and held out his hand for her to grasp.

"Shizuru, will you accompany me on the next dance?"

She had no choice, so she extended her hand to his and grasped his.

"Yes, Takeda."

And he smiled as he led her out to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I hope that you all will like this next chapter and review this chapter. Dont forget to review, it sends me motovation!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own My-Hime or any of its contents, but i wished that i did. T_T**

Chapter 3- The unforgivable

They were the only ones on the floor, and everyone watched as Tadeka pulled her closer to him, as he was in love with the girl. But Shizuru didn't love him like that. She just acted; the mask was all of the work. As the dance ended, everyone around them began to clap, and it annoyed her. She gave her thanks, and went to join her group of friends. He let that slide, and then went back to where Reito was.

"Are you sure that this would work?"

He asked, in a low whisper.

"Yes, I'm positive."

And he smiled as Takeda tilt his head down. Shizuru went to Yukino and Haruka.

"I don't like this ball."

"Cheer up Shizuru."

"I have to find a suitable person, or if I don't, then Takeda will be the one."

"Bubezuke, there was this one person who I saw."

"I'm not interested."

"He's better looking than Takeda!"

"I will only hear you out. That is all."

"Be stingy then. But he had a dark blueish color hair, and he was slim and was muscular. I didn't get to see his eyes, but he isn't that bad to look at."

"Do you know his name?"

"No, he was surrounded by lots of girls for me to ask. But he is over there."

Haruka pointed over to where he was, and Shizuru saw him. He wore a dark blue suit, almost the color of his hair, and he had an emerald tie to go with his eyes. He had long hair that was put up in something similar to a samurai's pointy tail. From there, Shizuru knew who he was, and she went over to greet him.

"Ara, I believe that we haven't met."

"I believe that you are right. My name is Reiko. Son of the grand elder."

He bent down, and bowed in front of her. Shizuru outstretched her hand for him to grasp. And he planted a light kiss as he stood up.

"Do you mind if I ask you to a dance?"

"I don't mind."

And they walked hand in hand, and Reiko began the dance. Everyone was watching them, and Takeda was poised and ready to strike. He had his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out when Reito put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. Let's sit back and watch."

And Takeda went back to his position and watched. Shizuru and Reiko were so close, and soon he leaned in and whispered to her.

"Relax. It's me, Natsuki."

"I've had a feeling. Your voice was too feminine."

"You thought right."

Natsuki smiled, as she looked around to see Takeda watching him.

"Takeda?"

"You know him?"

"…"

Natsuki didn't reply, but just kept looking at Shizuru.

"How can I help? I can only come out at night."

"Just be the perfect guy that my father wants."

"How?"

"Win my heart."

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow at the comment, but then thought of something to do. As the dance ended, Natsuki bowed and she looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Shizuru, please chose me."

And she leaned in and caught the princess' lips, claiming the princess. Shizuru closed her eyes at the contact, and she felt something slide into her mouth, but soon here eyes burst open as someone yelled out.

"WHAT?!"

Takeda ran out, and pulled Natsuki away from Shizuru, breaking the contact. He punched Natsuki and went over to where Shizuru stood. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at Natsuki.

"You, doing such a thing with the princess, it's disgraceful!"

"What jealous?"

"Shut up!"

And he punched Natsuki once again, and she spit up blood.

"Silence!"

The commotion stopped, and from there, the king came down from his throne and walked in between the two. He raised his hands in front of their faces, and he helped Natsuki up. First, he turned to Natsuki.

"What is your name son?"

"My name is Reiko, Reiko Kruger, son of the grand elder."

"Reiko, from your actions, you really came to like my daughter. And Takeda, you have known my daughter ever since you were eight. But this time, I want Shizuru to chose this time."

He looked over to where Shizuru was, and she was still in shock from the kiss.

"Um. I would rather-"

"Shizuru, you have known me longer than this guy, who suddenly pushed himself on you! I know that I'm the right choice."

Natsuki then spoke in as well.

"I know that you haven't known me for so long, but at least give me a chance to prove myself."

"Why the hell did I get into this?!"

Natsuki thought after she spoke.

"I will give you both one chance to prove yourselves, and only once chance."

"Even though the kiss was quite unexpected, it certainly has caused a ramble amongst us."

Shizuru thought after she spoke as well.

"As long as Shizuru approves, then so will I!"

And he then laughed it off.

"Then, tomorrow, 8 am sharp, the two will compete for my daughters heart!"

"I'm sorry, but I have something important to be doing."

"Is it so important that you can't come out and see Shizuru?

Takeda asked, still guarding her.

"Yes, and I don't want to bring disgrace to my name, not the grand elder. But I have work to do, that cannot be put off. Only at night do I have the time to come. If you believe that it could be hosted at night, then I would be pleased."

The king looked at Natsuki, then Takeda, then Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I'm letting you chose."

Takeda leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Princess, don't waste any time for this guy. I am always the right choice, and what I say is law."

He leaned out and Shizuru nodded her head.

"I believe that Reiko has important business, so we will host it at night! Tomorrow at 7:45pm."

"Thank you."

And Natsuki bowed, and Takeda did as well, a forceful one. Natsuki took her leave, and she left the castle. Takeda was still pissed, and he watched as the figure was gone, then the king interrupted before Takeda could do anything.

"Now, let's enjoy this ball to the fullest!"

And the music resumed, and they cleaned up Natsuki's blood and the party guests began to dance again. The king walked over to where Reito was and he was in a happy mood, compared to Reito's mad mood.

"This is certainly a surprise, wouldn't you say so Reito?"

"Father, wouldn't it be better if Takeda took the princess' hand? Reiko doesn't seem to fit the role."

"Reiko is the son of the grand elder, do you know how worthy that is of having your daughter married to that position? It's higher than three princes! If it was up to me, I would have chosen him, but I'm leaving it up to her this time. I want to regain her trust, and this is one way how to."

"If this continues, then there is no way to get the crown to me! This Reiko, I must eliminate him, and for good!"

Reito thought, and then spoke to his father before he left.

"Father, do you mind if I go and visit Reiko to see if he is suitable for Shizuru?"

"This is rare. Normally you only help get her back, but if you really do care, then I can't stop you. Only one thing before you leave."

"What's that?"

"You go by yourself."

Totally unexpected, for he was going to do the opposite. He then bowed and left the castle to follow Natsuki, but lost sight of her. He slammed his fist against a nearby tree and cursed.

"Shit! Where did he go?"

He took one more look about, and then walked back to the castle. Natsuki released her breath, and sighed as he went away. She stood up from behind the bush, and she pulled out a glass canteen that had a strange clear liquid in it. She unscrewed the lid and sipped a small partial, and then she changed back to her original gender, and age. The clothes became baggy on her, and she became shorter.

"Natsuki, you little liar."

She turned behind her, and there Nao was, sitting on a tree branch.

"I've told you, it's none of your business."

"But the way how you kissed her back there makes me almost jealous. It's wrong to tamper with a human heart, and soon she might become your partner."

She leaped down and was face to face with Natsuki.

"And you know how much I have told you that I wanted to be your partner, you know?"

"Yes, but I can't-"

Nao leaned down and captured her lips, and Natsuki tried to push her off, but nothing helped. Nao broke the kiss, and then went in for more, this time she kissed more, and deeper.

When Natsuki woke up, everything was a blur. Her vision was hazy, and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Wha?"

"Morning sleepy head."

Her vision cleared, and from there she realized that she was naked, and Nao was too.

"What the hell happened?"

Natsuki asked, as she tried to sit up but Nao pulled her back down.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned about. But for now, enjoy my company."

She leaned down and caught the blunette's lips, and she closed her eyes. Natsuki looked sideways, and she kept a human clock just in case, and looking at the time, it was 7:35pm. She pushed Nao off, and went to look for her clothes.

"Why are you doing?"

Nao asked.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late if I don't make it there in time."

"Do you really care about this human more than me?"

"Nao, I don't have time to be talking about this. It's our day off, and I just can't explain it, but I want to help her."

"I understand just fine."

"Nao, don't be like this."

She had her pants and undershirt on, then she turned to Nao.

"Look, after this, I'm all yours. I owe her one. And this is the only way of how I could help."

"But I have told you, you can't tamper with human hearts like this. You know the penalty if this continues."

"I know. But she doesn't know that. She doesn't know about us mages and everything else."

"You see. That's why. Because that human don't know, it's going to make it worse!"

"Nao! You know how I am. After the incident long ago, I want to help anyone who is going through similar things! Is it that bad?"

"Natsuki, if you really feel like this, then I can't stop you. But if you fall for her, I can't help you then."

"Yeah."

Nao hugged her from behind and Natsuki just stood there. She knew how Nao felt for her, but she couldn't return the feeling. For she was only in love once, and after she got hurt, she never wanted to feel it ever again. But Nao came along, and she just lost all feeling. After Nao let her go, she got back on her shirt, and then left. Nao sat on the bed, crossed legged before she sighed and got in the shower. Natsuki ran and ran, then she made her way to the castle, but before she ran in, she brought out that clear liquid and took a drink. Her body changed, and it became like a man's, but her voice didn't change much. She took a look at her clothing, and realized that she wanted to wear something casual, but instead she wore the uniform for men, which was a black shirt, and the vest. She had worn red plaid pants, and she had a pocket watch attached to her inside pocket. She put her hair up in the ponytail and she walked in the gates, everyone watched as she entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The grand elder had kept me a little bit longer than expected."

"Ara, don't worry Reiko. Takeda arrived not too long ago as well."

Shizuru said to her, but was interested in what she wore. It was like the other uniform that she wore when Natsuki collapsed in front of the inn. But it was different than the other one she had worn.

"Ara, Reiko. May I ask what you're wearing?"

"Oh This? I was in a rush to come here that I forgot to change."

"This is your usual clothing?"

"Most likely, yes."

"I hate to interrupt your 'friendly' chat, but we are here to win the princess' heart."

"And might I add."

The king said, and walked in.

"By the looks of it, Reiko is doing a much better job of capturing her heart, compared to Takeda."

Takeda was already mad at the conversation that was taken place earlier, and now to be told from the king that Reiko was doing better, it was absurd! Mostly for him.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Takeda proclaimed, and he pulled out his sword at Natsuki.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to duel. How about a trial of athletic obstacles? Like an obstacle race."

Takeda was one who was blessed with a good body that he never had to work for it, and he was somewhat lazy, and when he heard athletic, that made his heart race. Before he could respond, the king answered for him.

"That would be a splendid idea! Since Takeda is the general, and Reiko being the son of the grand elder, I presume that you had to do many things to be in that shape. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct your majesty."

"Then this could be a close one. Now, to start!"

Today, Natsuki could stay longer, so she could go through it all. After all, it was Sunday. Only an hour and the obstacle course was done. It was set like the military one that Takeda's group does. There is the crawling under the barbed wires, then the wall of daggers (which is just a name. It really is just sticks). Then, you cross the river by balance, on a string rope, and then you climb the four story wooden frame. And the first on top has the right to claim the princess' and if it's a tie, then we go to round two. The king gave the two a different set of clothing to wear, and it was boot camp clothing, complete to the combat boots. The two went to change, and they ended up sharing the room to change. As you could see, Takeda was in magnificent shape, and Natsuki was too with the body of a man. Takeda only had his lower half covered when he turned around to talk.

"Reiko, why are you competing for the princess' heart? I may not know you, but it should be me! I fell in love with her first!"

"Takeda, I know who you really are. Do you remember a girl by the name of Natsuki Kruger?"

Takeda was surprised at this question, and then he finally answered.

"Yes I do."

"Do you know that she was my younger sister?"

His green eyes went wide, and he stumbled backwards as Natsuki stood up after getting her pants on. From there, Takeda could see how well Natsuki was, the shape of her toned stomach, and her arms were certainly in the best of shape. And how those hands could crush his neck in only seconds. Natsuki kept staring at him, not leaving his gaze.

"W-What does that have to do with me?"

"You broke her heart, and that you know the mistake you made. You said the exact same thing to her, before you broke her. After that, she is nothing but emotionless."

"I-I never did that! She was the one-"

Natsuki went up and slammed him against the wall, and looked straight at him, emerald eyes staring deep into forest green. Takeda wanted to scream, and run like the little girl he is, but then she let him go, and just punched him in the gut. He hunched over, and she went back and put her shirt on before she walked out. Takeda struggled to get up. After a few minutes he went out, with all of his clothing on and he was slightly hunched over. He met up with the others, and the king began the instructions.

"Okay, you all know the rules. Only the strongest prevail, or so they say. We are to find who is in the best shape to take care of Shizuru. And I have decided to add another event after this. But you must first go under the wires, then climb the wall of daggers, cross the river, and climb the four story wooden frame and be the first to come back to Shizuru. Don't worry, how you get down is that it is on a small water platform in the middle of the river. All you have to do to go back is to jump in the water and swim to her, then run back. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

They both say in union, and Natsuki got in a ready position while Takeda just stood there.

"And Go!"

And they both ran off, but then something struck Natsuki from behind and caused her to fall.

"How's that for 'ruining the competition'?"

And the shadow let out a small smile as it watched from afar.

**Can anyone guess who it was that striked?**


	4. Chapter 4- And the winner is

Chapter 4-And the winner is...

Down she fell, face first. Takeda was increasing the distance from them, and she struggled to get up. Blood came running down from her neck, and as Shizuru went to help, Natsuki got back up and ran after him. With her vision blurry, she had to rely on her hearing to lead her. She pumped her legs fast and faster, and when she heard something hit the floor, she did as well. Mud came across her body, but she ignored the feeling and continued on. She crawled her way through, not sticking her head up at all, as she heard someone exclaim out.

"Shit! Fuck that hurts!"

From her hearing, she guessed that Takeda got cut by the wires. Natsuki went on, and she felt her arm brush by something. And that something was Takeda, for her vision finally cleared up, and they stared into each other. She broke the contact and she crawled faster and faster, while Takeda was dumbstruck. She pushed herself off the ground, ran towards the 'wall of daggers' and she climbed up, using the sticks as a helper up. Takeda was behind her, and as he began to climb up, he felt something wet fall on his forehead. He put a finger up to it, and there he was blood. He looked up, and saw that it was Natsuki bleeding. She was increasing the length between them dramatically, but she was bleeding badly. Who knows what had struck her, but she had the will power to continue, for Shizuru. She made her way over and she literally dropped down to the ground. She bit down on her tongue to stop her from screaming, and she struggled to get back up. Her shirt was causing her to be slowed down, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't, even in a mans body. She walked forward, and she reached the rope. She took three deep breaths, and she took her first step. The wire wasn't very sturdy, so she took a step back and then positioned herself. Like on a track field, she lowed herself in a crouch, and she closed her eyes. Takeda caught up with her, but he went first. He held out his hands to keep his balance, and was making very slow progress. Finally, Natsuki opened her eyes and she ran directly onto the rope, her knees low wand fast. Her arms tucked right new to her, and while Takeda was barely at the halfway point, Natsuki ran past the guy, causing him to fall. She ran and ran, but the only thing she didn't see was the first wooden pillar, and she ran into it. She was slammed against the wood, then fell back. Her head was spinning and she forced herself to get up. She could hardly see, but she was able to make out Takeda coming closer and closer to her. She shook her head and began the climb. She threw her foot over the board, and lifted herself up.

"One floor done."

She mumbled to herself as Takeda was starting. She threw her hands up, caught the edge and threw her leg over. And once again she pulled herself up. She continued until she made it to the third floor. Her stamina was running low, and she was losing more blood. She repeated the act again, and as she made her way up, she rolled over and she went over on her side. She was out of breath, and the hand of Takeda made her jump back up to her feet. She looked down and she stepped back. Then she took a deep breath and ran off the platform. She poised herself and she went in the water, but it wasn't so deep and she ended up hitting her back against a rock. She gasped out, and ended up swallowing water. She came back up and she was gasping up and coughing up water. She still moved on, and Shizuru watched with intense eyes. She knew that it was wrong to deceive her father, but she don't want to marry Takeda. For he has always been friends with Reito ever since childhood. Then one day, Reito brought up Takeda to be her husband. Of course Shizuru tried to deny him, but her father liked the idea, and the next thing you know, here we are. The only thing that Shizuru wondered was, how Natsuki was able to disguise herself as a man, and to be moving with that much strength. Her father smiled away, then he looked at her.

"You know, the two men that are fighting to win your hand, they are extraordinary men. But Reiko, even if he is the son of the grand elder, I fear that he wants more than 'just' your heart. Be careful around him."

"I will father."

She knew the whole secret about Reiko, but not everything. She didn't know the true secret on why she could only come at night, nor how she was able to disguise her body like a man. She didn't know it at all, and what will happen if something happens between them. Finally, the body of a mans came up and was running over. Then the other. She could see that it was Takeda who was in the lead, not Natsuki. Shizuru's face changed, and with fear. That's when Takeda realized that her face was meant for him, not for Reiko. Everything hit him. The reason why she always left after a small chat, the reason why she always ran away, and the reason for his scar. She never loved him, but she fell for Reiko. Anger, guilt, and sadness came inside him. Reiko was the one that Shizuru looked at, not him. He tripped and Reiko ran past him, then he reached the princess. She looked at him, and he was bleeding. She hurriedly got him inside while her father tended to Takeda. They took him to the infirmary, and he sat next to the king. He slowly began to speak.

"Shizuru doesn't love me."

"What make you say that boy?"

"I have seen how she reacts around Reiko, then around me. I have been taking notes, and I finally found out."

"Boy, if you keep talking like this, then it's going to be you who don't love her. All you have to do is to find a way to have her love you as well."

"You really think so?"

"Positively."

"Not!"

The king thought to himself as he tried to reassure Takeda. On the other side, Shizuru was trying to fix up Natsuki.

"May I ask, what happened to you?"

"Hey hey. I don't know. All I know is this. I start to run off, something hit the back of my neck, then I fell. After that, when I plunged into the water, I hit my back against a rock and it jabbed my skin. Ow!"

Shizuru was applying a wrap and ointment on her.

"I have but one question. How are you able to hide so well like a man?"

"That's the one thing that I have to discuss with you. By how long am I going to be doing this?"

"Just a few more days."

"What happens after the trials? And after that, what do I do?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. I'm still figuring that out."

"Wow. And look at what I got myself in."

"I don't think that it's all entirely that bad."

Shizuru said while she flashed her a smile. For the oddest reason, she had a strange feeling around her. But before, she just assume that it was friendship, for before she only knew the others, but not like this. It was a lot stronger, but she didn't realize it until it was too late.

"Why's that?"

Natsuki asked.

"Because."

"Because?"

"I enjoy your company, but not when it's like this."

"I guess it sounds okay."

Shizuru nodded her head then she took her hands off of the bandage and she sat down next to her.

"But, you look so much like a man. How did you do it?"

"Well, how could I put this? It's as simple as magic."

"I'm not following you."

"Shizuru, there is where I can't say. There are things and things that you cannot be told. Lets just leave it at that."

"Ara, are you telling me that you have to hide it from me?"

Shizuru asked, putting her hands on the side of Natsuki's face, and she moved it close to her.

"Ara, being a big bully to me."

"No, I-it's not like that. It's just-"

Shizuru leaned forward, and she kissed Natsuki. Then she broke the kiss.

"It's a little repayment for the dance."

Shizuru winked then went back out. Natsuki sat on the table, and she was in complete shock. She didn't expect anything of such action from her. She put her hand up to her lips, and lightly touched it. After that, everything changed between the two. And that was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please do hate me for this. blame Takeda. will post the next soon! Please r&r, it keeps the motivation.**

Chapter 5- Unforgiving King

Then next event, was that they both had to take Shizuru out for a date, and it was surprising. Takeda took her out first, since he lost the previous round. Natsuki went for a walk in the garden, and she took a look at her watch. In human time, only an hour passed. She rubbed her forehead and she pulled out her canteen, and swirled it around.

"Less than halfway."

Natsuki mumbled, but was interrupted by another person.

"May I ask what it is that you're holding?"

She turned around, and there Reito stood.

"You want to know what I'm holding?"

"Yes. Is that too much of a bother? Since you are competing for my sister's hand in marriage."

"If you insist. This is a special herbal water. It was given to me by my mother before she left for a three year trip. Only her knows how to make this. She left behind a recipe, but I'm not knowledgeable to know."

"How does it help?"

"You see, there are many herbs in here that are mixed in here that can help many things with your body."

"If it helps, then may I take a drink?"

"I'm sorry, but this is made especially for me. For my sickness."

"You have a sickness?"

"Yes. I also take pills."

"What kind of a sickness is it?"

"I wouldn't like to talk about it."

"Sorry, sorry."

Natsuki then bowed and she went to where the king stood, and beside him was Shizuru. She was weary and tired, and Takeda had a smile on his face. Her formal attire was messed up, her shirt slightly showing cleavage. Her long skirt was grass stained, and she had a weary look that showed Natsuki that she wanted to get away from Takeda.

"Ah, Reiko."

The king said.

"Let my daughter rest for now. Then we will start up yours okay?"

"Yes. That would be fine."

The king smiled and he helped Shizuru to her bedroom, and Natsuki asked if she could wait in her room, and that she wouldn't do anything to the princess. The king trusted her, and gave her permission to do so. She sat by the window, and she looked away as Shizuru undressed. She peered over to the girl, and saw dark purple bruises all on her arms and legs. Natsuki got up and walked over to her.

"Shizuru, what did he do to you?"

"Ara, you mean all these bruises? I-It's nothing."

"Shizuru, look at me."

She turned her head towards hers and she looked into her blood red eyes.

"Tell me now that it's nothing."

"It seems that I have been outwitted, so I'll tell you."

Shizuru explained everything that happened on her short date. First from a walk in the forest, then she pinned down against a tree as Takeda threw himself onto her. She was in complete shock, when she looked up at Takeda, he pressed his lips onto hers. He kissed her ferociously, and he moved his leg between hers, rubbing her up and down. As much as she tried to push him away, he stayed on her, tighter than ropes. He began to unbutton her top, and he moved her to the grass. He laid on top of her and she was still trying. The only thing that saved her was the sound of the horn, signaling that his time was done. He didn't care, for he got to do more than Natsuki.

"That asshole."

"I'll agree with you on that one."

"You know, Takeda. He doesn't deserve to be with you."

"But then tell me, who does!"

"I do."

Natsuki leaned in and kissed Shizuru. It was much different than when Takeda kissed her. Much different. But she returned the feeling back, and kissed Natsuki back even more. All of her feelings for this girl, it came up like a flood. A never ending flood. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki, and around that time her potion wore off and she turned back into a woman. But Natsuki didn't care. She felt that she needed this woman, a feeling that she had never wanted again, but it came back. Natsuki laid her on the bed, and they continued to kiss. Shizuru was only in her bra and she wore laced panties. Shizuru switched the positions and she was on top. She began to undress her vest, (for Natsuki changed back into her school uniform) and she began to also undress the black button up. For there were no guards in her room, and what they didn't know was that the king was standing by the door, listening on their conversation. He clenched his meaty fist in anger, and he knew what was going on in there, but what he wasn't sure if it was that Shizuru was the one. In his heart, he truly knew that she loved him, but he wasn't sure if Reiko loved her back. He did all of the exams except the last one, and for him this is going to have to count. But back with Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru bent down and she began to kiss the girl, and Natsuki wrapped her arms around her. Everything was going in reverse, she wasn't suppose to do this, but she couldn't stop herself. She really loved her, and Shizuru loved her back. And the only thing is that Shizuru wouldn't hurt her like Takeda.

A few hours later, Natsuki was picking up hear clothes and puting them back on. She looked to the side, and saw Shizuru sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself and she put on her shirt. The glass bottle clanked on the floor, and Shizuru slowly awoke. She peered over to Natsuki.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry to wake you. But I have to leave. It's my curfew."

"I don't want my Natsuki to leave."

Natsuki's eyes perked up at the sound of 'my' and she looked over to her.

"Don't worry. Maybe I could stay for a while bit longer."

Natsuki bend down and she kissed Shizuru. Shizuru wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her back to her. She was unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt when the door swung open. There, Takeda stood. His eyes red and tear stained. He looked at the two, and it made his heart hurt even more. He withdrew his sword and he lunged at Shizuru. Natsuki moved and coved her, having herself get stabbed. She winced out at the pain, then Takeda pulled it out from her. Blood came slurring from her, and when Takeda went for another attack, he fell to the floor. Blood came from behind his head, and behind him was Shizuru. She had the sheets wrapped around her, and raised above her head was the glass canteen. It was bloody in the lower right corner, and she lowered it as Takeda just laid on the floor. Natsuki reached for the canteen, and she held her side with one hand, and she opened the lid and took a small drink. Her body became back into a man's body, and as she closed the lid, she collapsed. Blood seeped through her hands, and onto the floor, and Shizuru went to grab a blanket to stop the bleeding. Takeda struggled to open his eyes, nothing but blood was covering his sight. He moved his hand and pushed the blood out of his way, and he saw Shizuru trying to save Natsuki.

"No… I-It can't… be like this!"

He slammed his fist against the bloodstained floor, and nothing but anger came inside him. He used that anger, and he pushed himself off the floor. He shoved Shizuru aside, and he grabbed his sword that laid on the side. Shizuru reached for the sword, and Takeda swung at her. Blood fell onto the ground, and it wasn't from him. His eyes widen in fear as it was not him bleeding, for it was Shizuru. Marked on her face, there was a straight line across her cheek, stained with blood. It flowed slowly from her face, and everyone stopped. The king came into the room.

"What is going on?!"

He froze as well, seeing his daughter injured from the one man that he once trusted.

"Guards! Seize Takeda at once!"

Guards came running in, and they pulled Takeda away from her, and her father went to her.

"What happened?"

"Don't help me. Help Reiko."

He looked down and saw Natsuki lying on the floor, covered by blood.

"Get the doctor! Take him to the infirmary!"

Two guards came in and they picked up Natsuki, then took her to the infirmary. The king went over to Shizuru, and he stood by her.

"Shizuru, I will speak to you after you get dressed."

Shizuru wrapped the sheet closer to her nude body, then she got on a pair of clothes. She hurriedly went to Natsuki instead, and she saw what horror there was. There were many doctors and medical help, but the wound was deep. The only problem was that with them not knowing that Natsuki was not a human, they couldn't tell either if it was best to do this or that. She stood by her, and grasped her hand. Her emerald eyes opened up slowly, and they looked for Shizuru. She began to speak slowly.

"Shizuru, after this… I have to tell you… something important."

Then she went unconscious. They took Shizuru out of the infirmary, and into the king's room. There, Shizuru faced an 'unforgiving king' and there was no way to avoid it. He sat down, then he stood up.

"Shizuru. I have told you long ago that you were going to married to Takeda. But as time changed, Takeda was no longer the suitor for you. And based on what happened between you and Reiko, that is the part that you're not going to like. But I can't allow it. Even if he is the grand elders son, a person such as myself can't allow this thing to happen again!"

"Father, please let me explain."

"Yes, please do explain, and I do mean everything that happened in that room."

Shizuru first didn't respond, and her father then looked at her.

"So, what I've heard is true. That you've slept with Reiko."

He stayed silent as Shizuru spoke.

"Yes, I have. But father, I will tell you the truth. I love him!"

He eyed her up and down, then he began to open his foul mouth.

"I have seen the actions between you two, and never would I have thought that you would do such a thing. Even if he has a high place in society, I will not allow him to marry my daughter!"

He stood up, and slammed his fist against the wooden frame of his throne, making a dent in the wood. Her father is just selfish.

"Now you listen to me here. You are my offspring, my daughter, and how many times you have ran off is more than I could count! You may have taken after your mother, but you're nothing like her!"

"You think that you know everything! That who's right and who's wrong for me! Takeda was the first mistake ever! He tried to rape me out in the woods! Reiko comforted me, then it was all me the rest."

He looked directly at her, and he had and evil glare.

"YOU did all the rest?"

"Yes. It was me."

He slapped Shizuru across the face, and she just looked at him.

"I'm disgusted. I expected better."

"You always expected better. That's why Reito is just a suck-up."

"That's not true."

Just then, Reito walked in, and the king looked at him.

"It is true? That you're a suck-up?"

Reito then bowed down, and he lowered his head.

"Yes."

"AAAHHHH!"

The king woke up, and he was panting heavily. He looked around, and the last part that he remembered was when Reiko went to accompany Shizuru. He thought back to his dream, his horrible dream. That Shizuru did the unforgivable. He ran off, putting on his robe and he ran over to Shizuru's room. She was asleep, and she was clothed, with no Reiko by her, nor Takeda. There was no blood, and there was nothing on the floor. He sighed to himself, then left. But unaware that Natsuki came up from under the bed. Shizuru opened her blood eyes, and she moved the covers. She only had a shirt on, and Natsuki was moving to pick up her clothes that laid beside her. She got her clothes on and Shizuru got herself some clothes on. Natsuki looked at the window, and saw the metal bars.

"What's up with the bars?"

"Ara, my father."

Natsuki just grinned and he looked at Shizuru.

"Watch this."

She then places her hands on the metal bars, and she chanted a spell under her breath.

"NAGISTA ROMURS!"

The bars began to turn into dust, and when she opened the window, it went flying outside. She dusted the rest away before she outstretched her hand to Shizuru, who gladly accepted.

"Stay by me. Whatever you do, don't let go. Don't forget, I'm taking you to a place where humans don't exist."

Shizuru nodded her head, and Natsuki went out. There, the two went and what she saw was everything unexpected.

「Kruger」


	6. Chapter 6

**Just finished. hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6- The New World

Darkness fell over the town, and in a different area, they awoke. The streets became full of nightly beings, elves, demons, mages, witches, and other inhuman creatures. Natsuki walked, with Shizuru beside her. Shizuru had a hood drawn over her, while Natsuki had on something similar to knights clothing. Natsuki was one of the highest rankings in society, but her friends didn't know. She was the daughter of the grand elder, who is one of the top people in the entire realm. A young blonde girl, with sky blue eyes was walking on the streets. With a woman of grey hair, the two walked. They stopped in front of a store, and walked inside.

"Miyu, what do you think of this?"

The younger girl asked, and she faced the older woman.

"Is that for Natsuki?"

"Yes. I want to see her, before mother can get to her."

"I think that it's a lovely choice lady Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled and she paid for the item. She was on top of Miyu's shoulders when she spoofed something.

"Miyu, is that who I think it is?"

Miyu took a look of where Alyssa was pointing, and she then nodded.

"Indeed it is her."

"Come on Miyu!"

Alyssa jumped off of her and she opened a pair of white wings an she went flying to where she wanted, with Miyu following her. Natsuki was showing Shizuru around, when something jumped on her from behind.

"Sis!"

"Gah!"

Behind her, Alyssa was clamped onto her back, and Miyu came walking up.

"Alyssa. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I bought you something."

She jumped off of Natsuki, and she brought out a small pin. On the pin, there was a pair of wings.

"I wanted to give you something. And before mother came after you."

"M-Mother?"

"Yes. She is looking for you, and now that I have found you, you're going to be okay!"

Alyssa smiled and Natsuki just groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not you. But right now I don't want to see mother."

"But she is worried sick. She wants to meet you and-"

Alyssa stopped and she looked behind Natsuki, who just froze.

"Who's behind me?"

Shizuru looked back, but then Natsuki was tackled to the ground. And who was on top of her was none other than her mother. She shared the same features as Natsuki, but wore a pair of rectangular spectacles.

"M-Mother!"

"Natsuki! It has been to long since I have seen you!"

Shizuru watched and she held in a small laugh. Natsuki's mother got off her, and looked at the woman in the cloak.

"Now, do you mind explaining the girl in the cloak?"

"Um, yeah. This is-"

Shizuru interrupted Natsuki, and she spoke for herself.

"My name is Asami. Asami Higarashi."

Her mother eyes her up and down cautionary and she then outstretched her hand. Shizuru shook her hand and she then smiled.

"Asami, nice to meet you. I'm Saeko Kruger. I'm one of top three in Magic Society. MS for short. What do you specialize in?"

"Ara, me? I specialize in the arts of magery like your daughter."

Shizuru lied, but her mother didn't take notice.

"Look at that. She might as well come and take your place."

"Mother!"

"Just kidding. Besides, I want to know all about your lady friend."

She gestured to Shizuru, and then smiled.

"Asami, do you take classes like my daughter?"

"No, I have been taught differently."

"Oh? How differently?"

"I was taught from many other mages that came and volunteered for the job."

"That sounds interesting. Natsuki, how about you start teaching her as well. Be one of her 'volunteered' people. How about it?"

"Sure. I'll do it."

Saeko then turned to Alyssa and Miyu.

"Now, what should I do with you two?"

Natsuki quickly moved Shizuru aside and she had her follow her. They ran off from Natsuki's mom and from there on they went into a nearby alley.

"Okay, now why did you go saying that to mother? Shes going to then be all like show me."

"What else was I suppose to say? That I'm a human with your daughter?"

"Not exactly, but we just need to think of something to help prove that you're really a Mage."

"Then how about you teach me?"

"That's going to be hard. But I'll try."

"Alright. But what do we do now?"

Natsuki grinned then she looked around. After seeing that the coast was clear, she leaned in to Shizuru's ear and began to whisper.

"You see, how about I take you to the quietest place that I know of. And where no one can see you. They can't get there by foot, nor air."

"How do you get there then?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now follow me."

She held her hand out for Shizuru to grasp, and she ever so did. They ran off in the opposite direction, and headed into the forest. The two stopped in front of a cave, a run down cave that was covered by moss.

"Okay, now I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"Okay."

Shizuru closed her eyes, and then she felt a brush of air, and when she opened up her eyes, there a horse with wings was present. It's hair was pure black, and the wings were following the same color. Natsuki patted the horse, and outstretched a hand to her.

"Come on. Duran doesn't wait too long."

The horse called Duran looked at Shizuru, and his pale blue eyes showed excitement as Shizuru got on. Natsuki got on behind her and she then patted Duran and he took off. At first, Shizuru was frightened, but later on she enjoyed the feeling of having her chestnut curls being blown lightly in the wind. Duran was a majestic steed, on she only heard of in books in her childhood stories. She closed her eyes to feel the breath taking view. Only in a few days time, was she doubting the existence of these that were always tok in childhood stories. But now, she enjoys everything that has happened. And she wishes that it could stay like this.

"Na Shizuru."

"Hm?"

"We're here."

She opened her eyes, they were casted off, in a world she had never seen before. The luscious green grass, the exquisiteness of the landscape. There, a waterfall was running, and she saw many small animals roam around freely.

"It's amazing huh."

"It's beyond amazing."

Shizuru replied. Natsuki then smiled and she then led Shizuru off to a remote part of the place. Meanwhile, a man with a hooded cloak walked into a forest. He stopped in front of two figures. He took off his hood and there Reito was shown. His golden eyes were full of anger, and he grabbed the taller figure.

"You said that it would work!"

"Calm down! It is just taking time!"

"Time is not on our hands! I need him executed by the next event! What part of that do you not understand!"

"Oi!"

The figure slapped Reito across the face, leaving a red mark on his face. The figure pulled down the hood, and underneath there blonde hair and brown eyes became present. The other figure came up and showed itself as well. Lopsided green hair, and grey eyes did the person show.

"Reito, it will get done. And I can promise that my grandfather's grave."

"Tomoe, you take promises lightly. How can I trust you?!"

"That's because I'm the one who is to execute him."

Tate extended his arm in front of the two, and stepped in.

"How could I trust the man that ran out at the time we needed you the most? Huh? Tate the once head general of our-no, MY army. You ran out on us, and I lost every single man from then! You are nothing but a coward!"

"That may be so, but under the influence of Tomoe, she has changed me, and I have become much stronger."

"Them prove it. Prove to me that you are worthy of it! Bring me the body of Reiko, and alive."

"Your wish is my command."

From there, Tate knelt down, and lowered his head and Reito then accepted his formality. He then turned around, and jumped back on his horse and strode off. Tate got back up, and looked at Tomoe.

"Tomoe-"

"Shh. In all dues time will he come. Now you go out and bring that body."

She pressed her fingers up to his lips, then removed them as she leaned in and kissed him. Her eyes fluttered down, and Tate did the same. It was Tomoe who then broke the kiss before she leaned close to his ear.

"Now, don't forget. Take special precautions and I have a hunch of who this person really is."

"Yes."

And she let him go, and he got on his horse and went off in the opposite direction.

"Now, if what Takeda said was right, that Reiko only comes out during the night, then I have a clear idea of who this is."

She then let out a chuckle and she jumped on her own horse. She ran off, following Tate's tracks. Natsuki was sitting by Shizuru, hand in hand. They had a small chat, but then Shizuru asked a question.

"Natsuki, what did you do to my father?"

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to ask. You see, I tried to used the memory erase spell, but messed up due to me being half awake, I blacked him out instead."

"Then you carried him to his room. Am I correct?"

"Indeed you are."

"I have another question."

"Go ahead and shoot."

"What did you do with Takeda?"

"Does it really bother you?"

"No, I was just curious."

"I sent back where he really belonged."

"And where's that?"

"In a zoo."

"that's funny."

Natsuki just shrugged before she laid down. She stared up to the dark sky, the stars visible. Shizuru settled down, resting on her chest and cuddled close to her. Shizuru then felt Natsuki's arm wrap around her, and she felt even more better. Soon, endless stars came into their vision, sprinkling a dim light on the Earth below.

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean to he your 'partner'?"

"My partner you ask? It's kind of long, but I'll cut to the chase with you. Mages, we need a partner to be with. Around after high school, that is the time when we start exploring on how we become a full one. When one doesn't have a partner, the die much faster than the others. Simple as that. And sometimes we have a bond with another that survives after the death of a lost one, and that is what they call, true love."

Shizuru stared at her, amazed by the rituals of Natsuki's kind. She was never aroused like this before, not even by any man. Yet, she yearned for more, and what Lola wants, Lola gets.

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru spoke, her thick accent making it an even better feeling, especially when they leaned in and claimed each others lips for their own taking. At first, it was like a perfect dance, not one taking the lead. But then, Natsuki rolled over to where it was her on top of Shizuru, and as she held up her body, Shizuru began to slide her hand underneath the armor, finding her way over to her breasts. Natsuki moaned in each kiss, and soon it was Shizuru who was on top. Soon, more clothing was removed as they melted into each other, and the sky became brighter. Little by little, the sky got brighter and the two lovers watched the sunrise together. (After getting on their clothes of course.)

"Na Natsuki?"

"Mh?"

"Is there a little cottage around here?"

"Yeah. Let me show you."

Natsuki stood up and she held out a hand for Shizuru to grasp. She firmly held onto Natsuki's hand, and then she followed her as they went into a cave. It was hidden by moss and long stands of glass that she didn't notice it until she got closer. Natsuki pushed aside the strands, and she led her down a long cave. It was odd and creepy, but later on the two came into a blocked off place, surrounded by tall boulders of rocks. Up, there an opening was present, and soon Natsuki brought her back to reality.

"Come on. It's not far from here."

Natsuki said and walked off and went deeper to where a small cottage laid. It had a small 'homey' feeling about it, and from behind the house came a dog running up to Natsuki.

"Hey boy! who's a good boy? That's right! You!"

Shizuru watched as the dog came up to a halt in front of Natsuki and was wagging its tail happily. He had fur bright as the sun, and his golden eyes were full of excitement as he saw Shizuru.

"Bark!"

"Hehe. He certainly likes you."

"Ara, does he now?"

She knelt down and outstretched her hand for him to nussle under. He was caressing her, and when she looked back to the cottage, she saw Natsuki waiting over there.

"You don't expect me to let you sleep out here right?"

Shizuru chuckled a bit before she went in and followed her in, and they sat on a couch. It was framed with wood, and had red colored pillows laying on top of the wood and Natsuki say down, waiting for Shizuru to sit by her. The dog took her spot so Shizuru sat beside the dog, and Natsuki looked over to her.

"So, you want to become a Mage?"

"It would be nice yes."

"Hm. Alright then."

Natsuki got up from her seat o the couch and walked off, with Shizuru petting the dog. Natsuki came back with a box and she handed it to Shizuru.

"This is a beginner's Mage set. Everything you need the know is in here. It's kinda old so, hold on."

She blew on the box, and dust came flying off.

"Normally you would give these to a certain person for this and that, but my mother made me keep this cuz she says that before she dies, she wants a grandchild and such. But that was when he was around. Anyways, here."

She handed Shizuru the beginners kit and she began to over look the wands and spell books.

"Lets get ready!"

「Kruger」


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I guess that I was in a rush that I didn't even know I posted the same chapter on the wrong story. Here it is, fixed.**

Chapter 7- The broken life

There Tate stood. He stood staring at the castle of which he lived. He took one more look of it then turned away. Up ahead of him was Tomoe, with her odd lopsided green hair and grey eyes. He looked up to her and she smudged a smile.

"Are you done sightseeing? We have a guy to hunt."

"Yeah. Lets go."

He got up and went to his horse of which was settling itself under the tree. He patted the side of its neck before it stood up and he jumped on. Tomoe waited until Tate went first, then he followed. The night was only half done and he has yet to see Reiko. Or so he thought. They ran off deeper into the forest, but they soon heard noises and talking. They got off and walked closer to the noise.

"So, by tomorrow around the same time, I'll pick you up."

"But Natsuki. Why don't I just stay over with you?"

"No, you're dads gonna get mad. Besides, no one else other than us will know."

"I know but-"

"No buts."

Natsuki leaned in and kissed Shizuru, taking their time. Natsuki wrapped her arms around her, bringing her closer to her body. Natsuki suppressed a moan as Shizuru began to slightly rub on her. Shizuru broke the kiss, making Natsuki pout and made a little whine.

"Ara, my Natsuki wants more? But I have to be going now."

"That's not fair."

"Always."

Shizuru gave her one more kiss then Natsuki led her to the castle. After Shizuru was in the castle, Natsuki was standing from afar, watching. But that's when someone from behind went and patted on her shoulder. When Natsuki looked behind, it was an elderly old woman. She had a light grey hood drawn over her head.

"Excuse me."

She said but with a croak in her voice. She licked her dry cracked lips then began again.

"I hope that you wouldn't mind if you help a little old woman like me make my way over to the well."

"No, I don't mind."

Natsuki outstretched her hand for the elderly to grasp, but then the hood came off and underneath was Tomoe. She was smiling all big.

"So nice you see you after all these years Natsuki."

"Tomoe, I should have known it was you."

"Now that I know who is the one who is clinging to her highness well, you'll see for yourself."

Natsuki backed away as another figure came out of the shadows. It was Tate and he had ropes and such on his shoulder. Natsuki backed away slowly, then ran off in a full sprint.

_"Crap! I-If they catch me, how will I get to Shizuru?"_

Natsuki thought as something wrapped around her ankle. She fell to the ground to see Tomoe walking up to her, panting.

"Man, you still run fast. Now, come here."

Tomoe pulled on the rope and dragged Natsuki with her. She was dragged all around the place, hitting a tree here and there. She wrapped her thin arms around the base of a thick tree and hanged on. Tomoe jerked on the rope, looking back to Natsuki.

"Bitch! Tate!"

Tate came back out from behind a tree and he quickly tied up Natsuki and threw her over her shoulder.

"Now what?"

"We go and meet Reito of course."

Tomoe said, an evil grin coming upon her already ugly face.

"Where do we meet him?"

Tate asked, while shoving a rag into Natsuki's mouth as he looked over to where Tomoe stood.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

Then she disappeared as Tate walked into the forest.

Shizuru sat at the desk that was placed into her room. She held a pen in one hand, the other she lightly held a cup of hot tea. A blank piece of paper laid on the flat surface of the desk. She let the bottom of the pen hit against the wood for a few seconds then she put her tea down on a coaster as she begin to write,

_Within the time I was here, many things have happened. I have laughed, I have cried, and most of all I have loved. Father, when you receive this letter-_

Shizuru grabbed the paper and crumbled it up into a ball. She tossed it into the fire, watching it burn away. She took a drink of her tea and saw the sun poking its bright head out from behind the mountains. She finished up her tea before she put it aside and laid in bed. She curled up, missing the warmth of the body that was once next to her. She closed her blood red eyes, then opened them as someone stood in front of her bed. She looked up to see that it was Reito, with such a grin that it made her doubt him.

"Shizuru dear, father wants to talk with you, alone."

He kept his unhumanly grin to himself as he watched Shizuru walk by. She closed the door then he sat down on her bed and started laughing.

"This is perfect! With Father finding out that Reiko is really a girl, there is no way that he would allow her the crown!"

He laughed real hard, veins popping out of his forehead. He closed his golden eyes and they changed into a dark purple as he opened them again. He held up his two hands before clutching them close as he turned around.

"I can't believe that Tate was actually capable of something like this!"

He looked out the window and smiled again.

"Things are finally going my way. Shizuru you may be older than me just by a few months, but I deserve the crown more than you."

And he smiled again while he left Shizuru's room, taking the blank paper that laid upon her dark desk.

Shizuru walked down the empty Velcro hallway, looking at every picture here and there. Two guards clad in bright silver armor stood before her. She never saw these two guards before, as one had blondish hair sticking out everywhere. The other was like _way_ too short to be a guard. They both knelt down and the one with the blonde hair unkempt opened the door for her as he stood back up. Shizuru walked in and she sat down in the chair that was present for her. Her father sat across from her, a small table separating the two. She looked at the table to find various of tea and cookies.

"Shizuru dear, I want to ask you something."

"Ara, what is it that you want to ask me?"

she asked with a polite manner, but inside her head she doubted that question.

"Shizuru."

He put down his cup of hot tea and picked up a cookie.

"I have come into hearing that Reiko isn't who he seems."

"Ara, what makes you think that?"

"Lets say I got into possession of a certain person who showed me Reiko's true colors."

"T-True colors?"

"Yes, follow me."

He put down his half eaten cookie and stood up. Shizuru stood up and she followed him down into the dungeon, but when they got to the cage, there was no one there. The king backed away a little bit then looked over to Shizuru. Even the guards were shocked! (And yet they were the kidnappers.)

"Impossible. T-There was a girl here. No lie! She was here and looked exactly like Reiko, but in a girly way."

"Ara, father I think you need to lay off the jasmine tea. Too much of a good think can be bad you know."

"Don't judge me Shizuru. Well since there is nothing else to do I guess you can go back."

Shizuru bowed her head and left the dungeon and went up to her way to her room. She took a longer way and when she came across Reito's room, she figured that she would go and visit him. She neared the door and just as she was about grip the handle, she heard something, no someone. She listened in.

"Reito, now that-"

"Shh. I got everything going according to plan. And when Shizuru is thrown out of the kingdom, I will take the crown."

"Yes Reito."

"Now, there is something that I must do. Tate, leave Tomoe here and you stay out of trouble."

"Oh yeah! Like I'm done retarted mental kid. I'm not that stupid."

"Good."

She heard the sounds of footsteps defending away, then the sound of a window being opened up. After a few minuets of silence, it got _real_ quiet. She strained in to hear the low sounds that came from them, and she knew what they were doing. She walked back slowly, with her hand over her mouth.

_"Reito was that low? How could he? I thought I could trust him!"_

She thought to herself as she turned tail and ran straight to her room. She went in and slammed the door shut and she fell to the ground.

"Hey."

Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki sitting on her bed other a few minor scratches here and there. She dross up and wiped away that horrid look on her beautiful face.

"Ah. Hello Natsuki."

"Why were you on the floor earlier?"

"ara, I just tripped on my way in."

"Great! She's not going to believe me!"

Shizuru thought as she sat down next to Natsuki.

"Oh? Really? You must be real clumsy."

"She really believes me!"

She thought then cleared her throat and looked up to Natsuki.

"That reminds me. Why are you here? It's daytime."

"I got *while yawning* kidnapped and dragged here. Then I just casted myself out."

"You certainly seem full of yourself."

"Hmp. So how's your magic going so far?"

"Oh that? I still haven't tried yet."

"Give it a try."

"O-okay."

Shizuru said uneasy as she stood up and picked up the ring that laid next to her pen. She picked it up and slid the cold metal onto her right index finger and she then looked at Natsuki.

"Now try this spell."

Natsuki got off Shizuru's bed and walked in over to her. She looked around and searched for a notepad or paper.

"Don't you have paper or something?"

"Ara, I did but it looks like it disappeared magically."

"Haha very funny."

Shizuru just sighed then rolled her eyes as Natsuki pulled out a medicine box and opened it up to take a pill.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you take pills?"

"Oh this? Well it's kind of a long story."

"I don't mind."

"Alright. I'll shorten it for you. When I was very young, I went off by myself and I stopped by a lake. It was hot that day so I thought I could go for a swim. But little did I know that the lake was a large river heading down stream. I got swept down and practically drowned. After that I've had these problems with my health after that. Not much but just some stuff. My body has been getting much better but I have been on and off on my medication."

"ah is that so?"

Shizuru asked in wonder. Natsuki shrugged it off then looked back to her.

"Alright. Are you ready to do your first spell?"

"Ara I think so."

"Good."

Natsuki yawned then shook her head.

"Okay, recite the exact words as I say."

Shizuru nodded her head hand Natsuki smiled.

_"Amorfus Negista."_

_"A-Amorfus Negista!"_

Shizuru held out her hand as Natsuki instructed her to do and a ball of fire came at the flat face of her palm and she looked at it. It made the room brighter, a small warmth encircled her as she studied the non growing fire.

"Pretty cool huh? You know, when I first got my kit, I couldn't do that. Guess that you either have a good teacher or you're a natural."

"Ara, I guess you would say that."

The small fire died down, leaving her room cold as the sun rose.

"It's cold now."

"It tends to do that when you first learn. There are lots of other spells I have to teach you, and rituals are the hardest."

"Ara, is that so?"

Shizuru sat back down onto the bed as Natsuki laid back down. Natsuki just simply nodded a stiff reply, for sleep was drifting her in.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll teach you the alphabet of our language."

Shizuru nodded her head too. She laid next to her, Natsuki wrapping her arms around her waist as they just simply slept on top of the blankets.

A woman with long cobalt hair wearing rectangular black rimmed glasses walked in a hallways that seemed endlessly to her. Finally, she made her way upon two heavy wooden doors encrusted with velvet. She stood before the doors, fixing her white (slightly blood stained) lab coat, then her glasses. Her emerald eyes worried with anticipation if what was yet to come. Taking one deep breath, she opened one of the doors and closed it as she walked on front of three olden women, along with one man. They wore robes of crimson, along with a black necktie. Their long white hair was braided back until it reached the middle of their lower backs. She bowed before the four older people nodded.

"Saeko Kruger. What is your reason of searching us out? Truthfully you know that you are not allowed to enter this place until your daughter gives birth to the next successor."

"Aye, that I know of. But there is something I need to explain to you, and it cannot wait a minuet longer."

"Alright. Permission granted. What is it that you need to speak with us?"

"It is the fate of her next successor."

"What do you mean?!"

Asked the older man, his pitch black eyes filled with anxiety.

"relax and calm down Aries. Now what does that have to do with anything?"

Asked the older woman that sat at the left of the tall table. She had brown light hazel eyes, that almost looked transparent. Saeko bowed her head down even more, not wanting to meet her piercing gaze. She then finally spoke.

"My daughter, Natsuki Kruger has fallen in love with a human."

The council soon all gasped out, they broke out in sudden murmurs and talked amongst them selves as Saeko cleared her throat to silence them.

"That's not all. The person she fell in love with was also a female."

Now this made them all gasp out horribly as Saeko simply smiled evilly while she had her head lowered.

_"Now it's Reito's time to do his part."_

Saeko thought to herself as she smiled even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo. Okay, I really wish that you all enjoy the new chapter. I mean sure it took a while, but I wrote the next one and will hopefully post that tomorrow. Until then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or anything else.**

Chapter 8- and we all come falling down…

Shizuru opened her ever so blood colored eyes and she saw darkness all over her room. She peered over to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around her gently. She moved herself to where she was only a few inches from Natsuki's face, caressing the pale skin of her lover. Shizuru went and traced a single finger to where Natsuki's lips were. When she removed her finger Natsuki awoke, greeting Shizuru with a half-asleep smile. Shizuru just smirked and rolled her eyes, then a knock at her door was heard. Natsuki jumped up quickly, then she ran inside her closet as Shizuru tried to get up quickly, without falling over Natsuki. She finally made it to the door, and opening it up to none other than her beloved father.

"Ara, what can I do for you father?"

"Shizuru, I'm surprised to see you still awake at this time."

"I took a nap but what is it that you are needing?"

"Ah yes. I wanted to discuss something with you. If you don't mind, please follow me."

"Ara, okay."

Shizuru agreed with him and she took one peek back before she headed out. She followed her father all the way to his bedroom chambers, and he motioned for her to sit down next to him on his bed.

"Shizuru dear, I have given you a little time to think about what is to come next, since I haven't seen Reiko or Takeda around for the past few days. If one doesn't come back within the next two sunrises, then I afraid that you no longer have a choice anymore."

"ara, what do you mean father?"

Shizuru asked in a none angry manner, but was filled with curiosity.

"What I mean is that since Reiko nor Takeda has been able to return in the past few days and when I try to contact Takeda, no one knows where the poor lad went. And I have personally tried to look for Reiko at the grand elders, but no one also knows where he went."

"Ara, father I don't think that you should be so rash about this."

"How would you be ever able to stay calm when the one and only man whom you can marry is gone? And there was two!"

"Father, I do understand your anger, but I simply would like to say that-", She took on a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Father, I have found someone, and it is not Takeda not Reiko."

Which was a half lie.

"Who?"

"Don't get mad, but her name is Natsuki."

"Natsuki-eh? A her? A girl?!"

Shizuru kept her head lowered, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze.

"Yes father."

"Unacceptable!"

"But father!"

She tore her eyes from the ground and looked up into his ever so angry eyes. They kept staring at each other, a death glare when the door behind them opened. There Natsuki came walking in. She was leaning against the wall, clutching her side which was bleeding.

"Shiz…uru. A-Attack."

She collapsed onto red carpet, her father stunned. Shizuru ran to help her when her father grabbed her and jerked her back.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

He practically yelled into her ear. She slightly winced even though, uh yeah that _had_ to hurt. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Father, this is who I'm talking about."

She gesture to where a passed out Natsuki was laying, and this was not how she wanted her to meet her father. Well if she had the chance. He looked down to where Natsuki laid then back to Shizuru.

"She collapsed on the floor of my room, bleeding, and first of all, why is she here in the-"

he cut himself off as he looked back to where Shizuru stood.

"Don't tell me."

"Um, no?"

She answered with curiosity in her eyes.

"Don't be lying to me now."

"Ara, father I have no clue what you are talking about."

Her father let go of his grip on her, then watched as she hesitantly made her way to Natsuki. For her father was watching her. Then she ran to her and cradled her. Natsuki was spitting up blood and she looked up to Shizuru.

"It's… R-Reito… h-h-"

"Shh. I know what he wants."

She patted her hair down then she looked over to where her father stood.

"Father, you're not going to believe this, but Reito is not who he seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

Then the double doors behind them and Reito came walking in. He looked smugly at the king, then with a hint of disgust at his sister. He shook his head and cleared his throat and began to speak in a clam manner.

"Father, you have know me ever since I was born am I wrong?"

"What is this about Reito?"

"nothing so drastic really. Just give up."

He snapped his fingers before he could reply and Tomoe and Tate came walking up with long swords in their hands. Reito had that smug look on his ugly face, (even though people called him pretty. To me he's ugly! Deal with it!) and he smiled grimly. The father stepped back, his face astonished.

"Wha? Reito! What is this about?"

"Father, don't make me repeat myself again. Give up."

He snapped his fingers again and Tate came running up and tackled the king and Tomoe went after Shizuru. Reito stood amongst them, smiling in their faces.

"You know father, if you had just given it to the eldest son then nothing like this would have ever happened. Wouldn't you say so?"

"What do you mean Reito?"

The king said while he gritted his teeth. Reito simply smiled then knelt down to meet his fathers gaze. He cupped his chin and brought him close to his face.

"Why do people have to be so dumb when it comes to simple logic? Why didn't you see it? Do I have to spell it out for you? Shizuru was right. All I wanted was nothing but the crown!"

He jerked back his fathers head and turned around.

"Who do you think really made mother go away? She never left him! She saw behind my actions, but I did what I had to. I killed her!"

All three looked up to him, fear in them all. He stood there, laughing and outstretching his arms with a god forsaken face.

"How could you?"

Natsuki spoke up. He stopped his laughter and went to her.

"Don't forget who has the advantage in this argument. I know all about you, and I mean everything."

"Don't fuck with me!"

She stood up from her bloody spot but was kicked back. She fell harder on her cut up side and she screamed out.

"Tomoe, take care of this one. I'm going to take care of my _beloved_ elder sister."

He said with a sickening grin and Tomoe quickly left as Reito came to his sister. He cupped her chin, then he quickly put his hands around her neck. He brought her up high in the air, suspending her. Natsuki struggled against Tomoe, (even as much as I hate to say so...) and Shizuru got shoved into the wall. He pinned her down by the neck, crushing her. She began to close her blood red eyes and Reito began to laugh even harder. Then a bright flash of purple flashed and Reito let go of Shizuru, dropping her on the floor.

"No way."

Natsuki said shakily and stared wide eyes in disbelief as what she saw. Shizuru was wearing a skin tight different type of clothing. It was made of purple leather, decorated with blackness and more. A golden double headed blade appeared in her hands, heels at the bottom of he feet. She opened her eyes, looking down at Reito. He fell back, his eyes in terror as she gripped the sword hard.

"It can't be!"

Natsuki shouted out, making Shizuru turn to her. Her blood red eyes turned into a dimmed color, making them even darker as they were before. She had no emotion, just stare.

"Shizuru, it's me. Natsuki. Remember?"

But Shizuru never said anything, just raised her sword and it came apart as she thrashed against the floor that Natsuki laid upon. Her sword sliced through the floor, making her fall through. She reached up and held tightly against the cut wood, cutting into her palm. A small line of blood trickled down her hand, making its way to her upper arm when Shizuru came up. She had a totally different look on her, making her both irresistible and scary at the same time. Then someone tackled her down. Natsuki quickly got up and she slumped to her side when Shizuru was able to get Tomoe off of her. She held no expression at all, not even a small glimpse of anything! Natsuki soon stood up and she summone most of what she could gather of her magic and began a chant. [Of course while Shizuru is busy beating the bitch from hell (AKA; Tomoe)]

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin,Retsu, Zai, Zen, Kuji-in, within the summons of the power within, I call to you. Possessing the power of good and will, I call out to you. Lend me your help so I can help another person."

She opened her eyes and soon her body became fully healed and restored. A powerful aura came from her, getting Shizuru's attention. She let go of the bloody teal colored bitch and she fell to the floor.

_"I have no idea if this is going to help, but so be it!"_

She thought as she lunged to Shizuru. Shizuru was caught off guard, having her thrown back and destroying the wall.

"Sorry your lord, but-"

She leaped to the side, barely avoiding the golden blade from touching her. She ran ahead, knowing what danger awaits from her. She ducked as another attack came by. She propelled herself off the ground and faster to Shizuru. She held a firery palm, aiming to her. She released as she was close, sending off an insane fire. Natsuki quickly drew back, this time summoning Earth to her hands. She waited and waited, then the ground shook. It shook that it made Natsuki fall to the ground, her power leaving her as she looked up. Shizuru had no sign of anything of the old Shizuru. She was just emotionless. She raised her golden sword when something triggered inside her. She dropped the sword, it turning into dust as it fell. She fell to her knees, screaming out in pain as she held her head. Then she stopped and fell to the floor. The dark purple outfit on her broke apart, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra. (I'm not that cruel to her...) everything stayed silent, everyone looking at each other. Then Reito scowled and quickly stood up, anger growing in him. He looked over to where Tomoe laid, her body bruised and badly injured. (Haha! Like me now?!) he shrugged off the feeling and he went over to where Natsuki was. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and he shoved her against the wall.

"Tell me, what the hell just happened?!"

he yelled in her ear, making her wince.

"Why should I tell you?"

She spat out. He just raised his hand and formed a fist, then he repeatedly punched her in the face, her head hitting both his fist and the wall. Soon she passed out from extreme blood loss and he dropped her. He knocked out the king and Tate locked him up in the cellar, locking up Natsuki in a different one. Natsuki was held up by chains and she had her mouth gagged. The king was also chained up, but not gagged. Shizuru was on the ground, having her wrists and ankles tied up. She had her mouth gagged as well, and she _WAS_ wearing clothes. Reito walked back and forth of the halls, as if he was waiting for someone. Nervously he chewed on his thumb fingernail as he leaned against the wall.

"No! if she does come- if she does! Crap!"

He suddenly turned and slammed his fists on the velvet wall, causing a dent to be shown. Then he heard metal clanking and turned to see Tate, still in the metal armor.

"Tate, get that non sense off of you."

"Yes sir, but I need to say that '_she's_' here."

Reito looked away and closed his eyes.

"Yes. Send her in, and lead her to the cellar, there is something that needs to be done."

"Yes _king_ Reito."

Tate bowed his head and soon left his sight. Reito sighed then slid his hands away from the wall and he went in direction of the cellar. He walked down the steps and he stopped by the metal door that connected the stairway to the cellar. He took in one more deep breath, regaining his 'dark' side and his golden eyes turned into a dark purple and he opened the door to be greeted by the one and only. He stopped before her, bowed his head and knelt down.

"Reito, you have done well."

"It's only because of what you told me, Saeko Kruger."

The woman above him named Saeko began to smile, while she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is somewhat long, but this is where the main story takes off. And please don't hate me for what happened with Nao. Remember, it was all Saeko. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime or anything from them. **

Chapter 9- The ugly lying bitch

Saeko watched as her daughter moved against the metal chains, but she never opened her eyes. She scoffed then turned away. She looked through the small window and saw that it was almost dawn. She turned away and made her exit. Through this entire time, she knew what her daughter had been up to. All of the calls saying that her daughter had run off with someone, then with her meeting up with Nao. (Of course she never spoke so easily) And then came the 'interrogation' of everything and after taking Nao's eye out and cutting it up to nothing but pieces she began to talk. Saeko smile at the memory of a crying Nao, her face running with both her tears and her blood down her sleek face.  
"Tell me, who did you see Natsuki run off with?"  
"As if I will ever tell you, you old hag!"  
"Wrong answer~."  
Saeko said in a sing song voice and she cupped Nao's chin before gripping the knife behind her lab coat.  
"If you don't answer me, then you earn this!"  
She yelled out and quickly shoved the knife in Nao's eyeball, earning a death scream. Nao tried to fight against the magic resistant chains but she was weak against it. She kept screaming and Saeko kept smiling.  
"Had enough?"  
"N-Never!"  
Nao yelled out, pain in her voice. Saeko just chuckled then she yanked the knife out, blood spluttered out of her eye hole, more screaming.  
"Don't forget, you can scream all you want in here, but no one can hear you."  
"F-F…uck… off!"  
Nao spat at her, which made Saeko even madder.  
"Then how about this?"  
She pulled the eyeball off of the blood dripping knife and held up her eye.  
"You know, us mages have every advantage that the humans don't. Like for example, we can make our bodies back to normal with a spell, that is if the missing limb is still in good condition. Am I wrong?"

Nao struggled against what Saeko was heading to. She only saw her with one eye, and she was losing lots of blood.  
"Then I guess that you will have only one eye for the rest of your life."  
She dropped the eye on the medical platter, then she slid it on the floor. She snapped her fingers and two small dogs came running out. They stopped in front of her, one dyed in a bloody red, the other in a dark black.  
"Tear this to pieces. Leave nothing in contact."  
The dogs didn't even need to wait. They ran to the platter, not even needing to sniff it and they bit the whole eye to shreds. Nao screamed out, more tears flowing from her bloody face. Saeko smiled then she snapped and the dogs ran away. She knelt down and picked up the platter, walking over to where Nao was. She held the tray in front of Nao, real close to her face.  
"Now are you going to talk?"  
"Yes! I'll talk!"  
Saeko discarded the shredded eye and pulled up a chair in front of Nao.  
"Now tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING."  
Once after Nao had told her everything, she made sure that Nao would never be able to say anything about what happened. That's when Saeko made her way over to the Elder Council. They had all the decisions, made them all, and disclosed most of them. The halls were already empty, and she forgot to change out of her bloody coat but she still ran.  
"With this, I can finally get what I deserved long ago! They only gave me half of what it was that I really wanted, and this is the number one thing that I DO need."  
Saeko thought evilly as she made her way to the Council. Everything was all nothing but an act to her. The main play is just starting. She made her way to one of the guest bedrooms that Reito let her use. She opened the door and locked it as she took off her glasses. She placed them on the desk in the corner and hanged her blood stained coat. She's going to be needing this coat for later. She had nothing on but the tight black shirt and slim black pants. She ruffled her hair and reaching into one of the pockets of her coat, she brought out a small notebook and flipped it open. Writings that went back all the way to the 1700's and to present day. She pulled out a pen and began to write in a new page.

Date: UNKNOWN… (she writes this so people don't find out her actual age…)

As of today, I have captured my own daughter. Just only a few days ago have I spoken to the Elder Council when they once were alive and I was the last one to be there. Soon, as soon as Reito gets crowned officially as king, then I will be able to put my plan fully into action, and Reito will no longer be needed. I got the one thing that the council never gave me, and that will be my ultimate trump card when everything backfires. After that, the world of the night and the day will finally join as one, creating total chaos.

Saeko finished writing and she dotted her sentence off and quickly put it back into the pocket and went over to the bed and she tested everything out, making sure it was to her comfort. After a few tests, Saeko lifted the velvet colored blankets and laid in the lavender silk sheets. She laid her head on the silk pillow and she drifted off to sleep. But she knew that Reito was (unsuccessfully) listening in, but he couldn't.

Reito groaned silently then turned around. It was daytime, time when the night creatures were asleep. He made his way over to the stables and he did a quick whistle and a man with yellow hair and wearing formal clothing came walking out.  
"Reito, how nice to see you."  
"Can it Smith, now I want to find out where Takeda is."  
"Him? There are rumors that he is back in the night world, where he truly belongs. Why would you want to bring him back?"  
"just get him back!"  
Reito hissed, looking down at Smith. Smith nodded his head and quickly ran off, giving Reito time to smile.  
"If what Saeko said is right, and if Shizuri gained the power of what they called an 'otome', then all I need to do is have Takeda take care of that for me."  
Reito said mischievously. He patted down his black horse and went back inside the castle.

Nao jerked awake.  
"W-Where's my eye!"  
She yelled out, trying to move her hands to where the white bandage covered her eye. It went around her head, making a headband. Nao began to silently cry, curling up in the corner of darkness of the cell she was thrown in.  
"God, what did I do? I always worked for what I wanted. Why?"  
She said in between sobs. Then she realized it all.  
This is all 'her' fault, if she had never ran off, then this would have never happened! That's right!"  
( Authors note: You were the first one! Nao you started it!) Nao still felt the blood on her face.  
"How long has it been since that horrible nightmare happened to me?"  
She thought as she looked over to the wall and saw all of her scratches.  
"Three… Four… Five. Five days. Five days ever since that incident occurred. God, when is that old hag going to let me out?!"  
She yelled out and hit her head against the wall. She opened her eye, looking ahead. She was alone. No other being down there with her. Just to think, she could have been at school, sleeping and taking classes. Going to get married into wealth, that was her life long dream. Now, it's totally ruined! No man ever would want to be with her now! No rich men or even humans! She began to cry softly again, burying her head into her knees. She heaved and heaved, but still nothing came out. Soon she was crying empty tears, nothing coming out but her whimpers and wines. She closed her one eye, but that was all she could see. Now she was limited. She reached in her blood stained skirt pocket and brought out her glasses. She opened it, then put it on. She saw through only one lens, the other useless. She was about to start crying when she saw the truth behind it. She looked ahead an saw that she was locked up in just a cellar of a house! That always explains why the walls were so easy to get her nails into.  
"Fucking lying bitch!"  
Nao used her claws to dig into the wall and help hoist herself up. Her legs were shaking, but she didn't care. She held herself against the wall, moving at a slowly pace. Finally she made it to the iron bars and she extended her nails and sliced through them. She used the wall as support, walking up the stairway and soon she found herself in the kitchen. She saw all kinds of food on the counters, and it made her stomach growl.  
"Maybe I could grab something to eat. Haven't ate in five days now."  
She muttered to herself as she walked over to where a bowl of apples were. She stopped when she held an apple in her hand and soon she heard talking in the room next to her. She stopped and she turned her head in the direction of where it came from, then she saw a group of five people, two older people and the rest were kids. She softly gasped, quickly turning around so that they would not be able to see her. She gripped the apple in her hands and she ran back into the cellar and she limped down and fell upon her own two feet. The chatter in the room above soon stopped and footsteps came closer to where she was. She ran back into the cell, cuddling close to the wall as the footsteps came closer to her. She recognized the guy. He was fairly tall, slender and slightly muscular. He had short dark orange hair with light blue eyes. He looked around then he went back up the stairs without saying a word. Nao sighed then she heard the door open again and she gasped as she saw a man was it? He had long dark forest green hair and a dark red color, but not as dark as Shizuru's. he stopped before the cell that held Nao and he opened the damaged bars that led into her cell.  
"Damn him. Making me go and check the thing in here."  
He mumbled but held a feminine voice. Then he stopped as he stared into Nao's lime green eye. Then he fell back and quickly ran out.  
"Crap!"  
Nao kept thinking over and over as the person depleted. She struggled to get up, but soon those two people came back and a small amount of kids crowded her.  
"Who are you?"  
Nao asked, hoping to get an answer before they took her in.  
"I'm Takumi and this is Akira, now who are you may I ask?"  
"I've heard a lot about you from your older sister Mai."  
"How do you know my older sister? And why are you here?"  
"I don't know about that one. Just woke up and found myself here. But I know your sister because I go to school with her, or used to."  
"That means you're a night creature. Am I wrong?"  
Akira asked, getting ready to pull a sword from the sheath.  
"Yes, but-"  
"She's hurt!"  
One of the younger children yelled out, getting their attention. She ran up to Nao, pointing to her bandaged eye. (Or where it should be) Nao chuckled grimly and she looked at the small girl with twin braids.  
"Yes, I have been hurt. But I just awoke and suddenly found myself in this place. I haven't ate in five days."  
Nao lifted the apple in her hand and she held it out to the little girl.  
"I suppose that you want this back don't you?"  
Nao asked. The girl in front of her soon had tears forming at the corner of her sky blue eyes, soon tears falling down her sleek face.  
"No, you can keep it."  
She turned to Takumi and hugged him.  
"Papa, we should let her stay. She needs it."  
"What?!"  
Akira piped up, anger in her voice. Takumi looked back to Akira, then to the younger girl that held him by his legs. He looked over to where Akira was and sighed.  
"I take it Kruger did this to you?"  
Nao's eyebrow perked up from hearing Kruger.  
"Yes. She did EVERYTHING. If she left me alone, then none of this would have happened."  
Akira then smiled and she walked up to Nao, grinning from cheek to cheek.  
"Is that so? We also have something to deal with Kruger."  
She backed away and she held out a hand for Nao to take.  
"If we need help, you need to be in good conditions for it."  
Nao smiled and took her hand, which Akira hoisted her up and they all soon began to walk up the staircase when Smith came walking in.  
"Sorry, but that's not the plan. Boys, get Nao."  
He snapped his fingers and soon Takeda came walking in, his dark green hair had gotten lighter, and his dark green eyes got darker as he looked to Nao. Smith smiled as Takeda charged for her, but his smile faded as Akira blocked the attack. She held two daggers in her hands, one that fended Takeda off.  
"What do you want Smith?"  
Akira asked, anger clearly in her masculine voice.  
"What I really want is just her."  
He said while chuckling. Akira gripped the daggers in her hands tightly, her knuckles turning white. Nao stood by the small girl, holding her behind Akira. Then she took another look at the crying girl and she sighed. She let go of the girl, and walked over with her hands held up.  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"  
Akira asked, while Nao stood in front of them. Nao smiled and turned her head to face her.  
"If I go with them, they'll leave you alone right?"  
"Even so!"  
Nao shook her head and went to Smith.  
"If I surrender, will you leave them alone?"  
"You'll have my word."  
Nao nodded her head and Takumi and the rest watched as Takeda tackled Nao down, handcuffing her in golden handcuffs that looked like dragons biting down on the tail. (Can anyone guess where these handcuffs came from?) Then they walked away, not to be seen anywhere.  
"Mama? Where's the red girl?"  
"She left. Arika, Nina, Erstin, come on."  
Akira walked ahead of them, putting the end of the daggers close and pushing them together and soon a sword was present.  
"We're going to get her, because."  
She stopped and looked over to where Takumi was and nodded her head.  
"She knows where his older sister is."  
Akira said then she went up and went outside. The three girls followed her and Takumi got the end. The girls then stopped, ran inside and they picked up a broomstick, a mop stick, and a carving knife. Akira looked back to them when they came running out with house wear. They had bandanas tied around their heads, Arika having hers look like Nao's. Akira just sighed and Takumi chuckled and they continued on.

Soon, darkness fell on the deserted castle, awakening Saeko from her slumber. She opened her eyes, smiling and sitting up and placing a hand where Nao lost hers. She began to softly chuckle, making her hand into a fist. Then she pushed the covers off of her and she stepped out of bed. She still had the sickening grin on her face, which made her even more demonic. She put the blankets neatly on the bed and she went to her lab coat. She stopped before it and she began to wonder just a little bit. Who made her into this evil cold blooded person? There is no other person than her husband. But well get into that later… Saeko let go of the worn fabric and she opened the side door to find a bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the water in the bathtub. She stripped herself, showing a scar that went from the right side of her neck to under her left breast. She stepped in, feeling pleasure as she laid herself in the tub. She turned off the water, letting the coldness of the water take over her. (Seriously, *takes breath in* WHO THE HELL TAKES FUCKING COLD SHOWERS!) Saeko relaxed in the ice cold water, feeling her temperature decrease as the cold took its effect. She looked up from the tub, staring at the ceiling when something struck from inside her. She abruptly stood up, grabbed a nearby towel and quickly got dressed. She drained the water and quickly friend her hair an made her way over to the cellar. She ran down and down, soon she saw her daughter. But this time she had a bandana wrapped around her eyes. She smiled and she reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a stuffed dog. It was thin, almost like a hot dog and it had little stumps that were its legs. She huffed and threw it to Natsuki, who jerked awake.  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
She moved her head around, then wincing out to the pain in her side.  
"Ah! Ow!"  
Saeko turned away from her and looked at the king.  
"Disgraceful as always is he."  
Saeko mumbled to herself before she left and made her way to finding Reito. Shizuru wasn't there, so she began to ponder, did Reito plan on making her lose the power of the otome? Surely it had been hundreds of years and how Shizuru was able to transform without the implant of nano machines? That surely questioned her, but no matter after getting a blood sample Saeko will find it all out. She made her way over to Reito's room, then pushing the doors open and came walking in. She saw Shizuru tied up by the wrists and ankles, then Reito standing beside her. (And yes, Shizuru IS clothed) Saeko looked straight to Reito, a determined look in her light emerald eyes.  
"Reito, before you do this I have a request."  
Reito looked up from his position, then walked over to her.  
"What is it?"  
"Before you take away her power, I want to take a blood sample from her and examine exactly how this was able to happen. Is that okay?"  
"Yes. That is fine. I have found Takeda and he is getting ready. Do please hurry though."  
Saeko just nodded her head and she walked over to the gagged Shizuru, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular white box and she opened the top to revel three needles. She picked up one and flicked her finger against it then she made sure Reito held her down good and she pierced her skin. She smiled behind the serious face she made, but Shizuru was beginning to cry, tears forming at the corner of her eyes and muffled screaming. She filled it all the way to the top and pulled it out. She picked up a very small bottle and she pierced the fabric of it and she began to pour the blood in there. She kept repeating the process, until she had it filled and Shizuru was soon feeling sleepy.  
"I'm done here Reito."  
"Good. I'll be waiting on your theory."  
Saeko just grunted and she put the needle away and the bottle and she walked out. She made her way back into her room, bringing out the blood. She placed it on the side and she studied it. Her blood wasn't as dark as her eyes, but almost pitch black. A very dark red color. That amused her very much, that she pulled out her small lab to go and she began her work. Takeda stepped from the bathroom, only in his white boxers. He looked over to where Reito stood, and Reito gave him a nod and Takeda gulped as she came close to Shizuru. He placed one hand on her side, looking into her drowsy crimson eyes. He smiled as he began to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He got on top of her, but looking back to Reito he saw that he was watching.  
"Are you going to watch?"  
"I have to. To make sure that she don't regain that legendary power ever again. Now don't chicken out, and take one for the team."  
Takeda looked away from Reito, then went back to kissing Shizuru. He brushed his hands over her breasts, then cupping them and caressing them, but he only heard soft moans, hardly hear able. He pushed up her shirt, then her bra and he began to make his assault on her while still kissing her. Just looking at her like this for him, it was like a dream come true. He felt his member in between his legs get stiff, almost sticking out of the hole in his boxers. He moved down, pushed her pants down and her underwear. He was just about to get ready, he took of his boxers and laid himself upon her heat, for he knew what he was going to do. Saeko quickly found out what it was that triggered Shizuru into an otome. Why didn't she think about it earlier? It was so simple and yet she didn't know that it was lying right in front of her. Why? Why did she forget? That the reason long ago on why night creatures, especially Mages are never to mate with humans? That it only worked for the females only. If there was a sexual intercourse between a female Mage and a female human, that something would be spread onto the human and grant them superhuman like powers. Then it hit her.  
"God. No. Don't tell me that-"  
She stopped herself and looked upon the notes she took.  
"If I am correct, then it is like a bond between an otome and a master hundreds of years ago. Then that means that even if lost to a man, she still regains her power because of the female!"  
She stood up quickly and dashed out. This is not going to work, and once a man tried to penetrate the otome, they automatically transform!  
"Why the hell was I so blind?"  
Saeko thought to herself as sheafs her way to Reito's room. She swung open the door, seeing Takeda push his member inside Shizuru, then a bright purple light came again.  
"I was to late!"  
Then Takeda was thrown against the wall, his head bleeding. Reito was flung to where Saeko was, but she ducked down to the floor and he went flying into the wall behind her. Shizuru stood there, holding the double headed weapon and she turned to where Saeko was. She still had no emotion. Nothing but like he was in a daze, she raised her sword and swung at Saeko. Saeko lifted her arms, calling out the one name that would forever save her.  
"Dhuran!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't the next day or so, but here is the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, we don't own Mai-Hime or Otome, nor Amy of the characters, as much to our displeasure. Enjoy! **

Chapter 10- All cards are shown  
_

Natsuki shook her head back and forth, trying to get the bandana off of her and after a splitting headache, it worked. It fell off just like that, then Natsuki was seeing more than 5 sets of bars. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and took in deep breaths to clam herself down so that she would not puke. Finally, she regained her stomach and she opened her eyes, looking down at the stuffed animal that was thrown harshly at her. She looked at it, past memories flowing into her as she just stared at it. It was like she was in a trance but not. She moved against the chains, but was thrown back and she was slammed against the wall. She winced out in pain, then she felt an invisible pain come hitting her right in the face. She yelled out in pain, then she held her side and winced out. She looked about, but no one was hurting her. Then that's when the big one came. She sat there, holding her pain when she felt it. She felt as if her body were on fire. She screamed out, clutching her body and tryong to regain her cool, but it did not work. She kept screaming out, then spitting up blood. She suddenly stopped and she fell to the floor, ignoring the pain of the chains.

Saeko called upon Dhuran, the nightly black wolf coming up from the ice shards. Saeko smiled as Shizuru then wavered an emotion called fear. But as soon as it came, it left and was replaced with anger. Shizuru gripped the red handle and swung at Saeko, but Dhuran came running in. Dhuran swims its tail hard at Shizuru, making her slam into the wall. Then Saeko quickly came up and punched her right in the face, then she fended off the inevitable Dhuran. She held him up, gelding him by the jaws, almost ready to rip it apart when she heard Saeko.  
"Dhuran! Load silver cartridge!"  
She looked to she the wolf's red eyes glare then leaped back as the duo pistols on the back began to shift and two large bullets came into the guns.  
"Fire!"  
The guns set off, going straight to Shizuru and she was late to defend it off. She thrusted her sword in the direction of Saeko, but one of the bullets defended it and the other struct her. It struck her hard and good. She screamed out, but not for long. Soon blood came from her mouth and she passed out, leaving her back to her original state. Saeko took a deep breath, closed her eyes and she called away Dhuran.  
"Reito, seems like there appears to be new plans."  
Saeko thought to herself as she tied up both Reito and Takeda. She dragged them all the way down into the cellar, but down the extra floor. Into the dungeon that was hidden underneath the castle, Saeko tossed them upon the floor, then locking the door and throwing the key out the window. She went back, and glad that Reito had the king tied up and had his sight blinded as well. She began to breath in fast, making herself seem like she was in a hurry. Soon, she was out of breath and holding the key and she ran to Natsuki's cell first. She shook on the bars, jerking Natsuki awake.  
"What? Mom!"  
"Natsuki oh god! I'm so happy to see you."  
She fiddled with the keys until she reached hers and opened the door and ran straight to her daughter and pulled her in a tight hug. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes, then falling onto Natsuki's shirt.  
"Natsuki, I've missed you so much. God it's been heartbreaking to be apart from you."  
Saeko said in between sobs. After Saeko released her, Natsuki held her, crying onto her.  
"Natsuki, we've got to go. Reito is not whom he seems."  
"I know that mother. He trapped the king, the princess, and me. I have no idea where the princess has went, but the king is over there."  
Natsuki jerked her head in direction of the king and Saeko nodded her head.  
"Okay. Lets hurry. I passed the princess on the way over."  
"Really?"  
Natsuki's voice held excitement as long with worry and her mother let that slide as she opened the kings cage. She released him and they ran and ran. They made their way into the hallways, finding Shizuru lying against the wall. They picked her up and soon they were off. The moon was set high in the sky, and the group of four were running fast in the forest. Natsuki stopped, remembering that this was the area of her place that she had her one an only 'getaway'. Saeko and the rest stopped with her, Saeko looking at her with curiosity.  
"Natsuki, we have to go! We can't stand around here!"  
Natsuki didn't reply, but turned to look at her mother.  
"Mom, there is something that must say."  
"That can wait! Right now we have to go."  
"This can't wait!"  
Natsuki shouted then looked away from her mother.  
"Duran!"  
Her mother gasped out lightly, not getting a response from the others as Natsuki waited and she looked around. Soon, the sound of wings flapping were heard. They looked around, and soon they heard a horse 'neigh' out, and they turned around to see a black horse, with pitch black wings. Saeko smiled softly, to hide her evilness behind her alluring smile. She dropped the smile and pretended to be in shock, for the creature that borne wings had never been born for over thousands of hundreds if years ago. And to think that it was still alive. Saeko wondered where her daughter always went whenever she left and when she went and tried to follow her. But it still never happened. The horse landed and Natsuki looked over to Saeko.  
"Mom, this is Duran."  
Saeko looked the horse up and down, then she 'hesitantly' walked towards it. (honestly, she wanted to run off with it herself.) Saeko did a small smile, full of happiness that was clouded with anger for it. Only the horse knew that. It snorted, starting to back away when Natsuki went and tried to clam it down.  
"Natsuki, take the king and queen first."  
Natsuki looked at Saeko, curiosity in her dark emerald eyes.  
"Well, uh we need to make sure that the royalty is taken care of, is that not right?"  
Saeko asked, looking at Natsuki. Natsuki slowly nodded her head, then she helps the king and Shizuru on. Then the horse took off, with the three flying away. Saeko turned around, placing her hand under her chin and she began to ponder.  
"Natsuki, she has found this Duran. I wonder how looks it will take for her to full control it?"  
Saeko pondered as she went to the spot of grass the horse stood on. She went over, exited the foot prints and instead of finding a hoof print, there was a wolfs paw indented in the soil. Saeko brought out a magnifying glass and she looked at it closely. That was until she heard wings flapping in the distance and quickly shoved it into her pocket and went back to here she was. Natsuki came back, which didn't surprise her, but it was the fact that she didn't bring Shizuru with her. Saeko nodded and 'hesitantly' approached the horse again, trying not to scare it then Natsuki held up a hand for her mother to hold onto and she did and Natsuki pulled her up on the horse.  
"Duran! Lets go!"  
The horse neighed then jumped up on two hooves and started running to the cliff. Soon, the wings tucked by the side of the horse came stretching out, expanding to their full size. Then it began to beat an beat, and they soon were off ground. Saeko held onto her daughter as she looked around. Nothing but the clouds and the sky surrounding them. Then she saw it. What looked like a small island in the sky. Then the horse landed, leaving them on the island by themselves, which pleased Saeko.  
"We're here mother."  
"Yes. Um, could you go and send a message to Alyssa and Miyu? I'm sure that they are worried about us."  
"Sure mother."  
Natsuki said with a hint of sadness at the sound of Alyssa's name. She got off the horse and helped her mother off then she led her to the cottage that was there. Nice Saeko went in, Natsuki took off before giving a sincere look to Shizuru and running off. Saeko looked at the two uneasy, but she excused herself and quickly went into the nearest room, (which luckily was the guest room) and she sighed and sat in the chair and leaned back. She took off her glasses and took a paper from her notebook in her pocket and pulled out a pen. She began writing on the paper, then satisfied with what she wrote.  
"The plan to finally rid Natsuki."  
Saeko said to herself as she re-looked over the plans.

Natsuki rode on Duran's back while they made their way into the city. She went straight to her house, knowing that Alyssa was there. She stopped in front of the three story houses and ran up to the door. She began to knock, (knowing her, she don't have a key) and soon Miyu opened the door, along with Alyssa clung to her leg. Once Alyssa saw Natsuki, she let go of Miyu and ran straight to Natsuki, engulfing her in a big hug that almost made Natsuki fall back.  
"Onee Chan!"  
"Gah!"  
Natsuki put her arms around Alyssa, (practically pried her off) and she took her off of her and placed her on the ground.  
"What's wrong Natsuki?"  
Alyssa asked with worry in her voice.  
"Everything. In the world of the humans, I got captured and mother helped us escape. I don't know but they seemed very knowledgable on us night creatures. But the humans that have captured us, well, their from the royal family."  
"WHAT?! The royal family? Natsuki what did you do?"  
"Hey! I-It wasn't my fault!"  
"Then how did it start?"  
Alyssa asked in an annoying tone. Natsuki soon blushed and looked away mumbling to herself as Alyssa got even more cocky.  
"Oh? Don't tell me you fell for the prince or something."  
"No! It's not like that. She came to me first!"  
"SHE! NATSUKI WHAT THE HELL! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU MESSED WITH THE PRINCESS!"  
"Hey! I'm right next to you! And I told you, she started it. Now I got in this predicament."  
"This sounds like a misinterpreted meeting."  
"Exactly."  
Natsuki mumbled then looked around. She noticed something when Duran began to neigh, then running away. Natsuki stood completely silent, then the sound of rushing feet began to fill her ears, then next thing they knew they were surrounded by hundreds of men wearing metal outfits. The had sword and shields ready for action, then the one on the horse came speaking up.  
"What did you say? Something about Princess Viola?"  
"N-No. I was talking about my princess. You know, the l-l-love of my life that's all."  
Natsuki replied uneasily with the glares she got from the army. The man did no buy it, but he certainly tried to outfox her.  
"Then may I ask what her name is?"  
"Uh, her name is uh,"  
Natsuki looked around, not meeting the mans dark pink eyes, then he smiled a wicked smile.  
"Times up~"  
He said in a mocking tone as he raised his sword at Natsuki. She raised her arm, letting it get cut in the process. She fended the sword off of her arm, holding it as she yelled out in pain. He smiled wickedly, then armed himself again as something grey flashed across, bestowing a large sword in his abdominal. Alyssa made a smile then went up to her.  
"Good job Miyu. Now dispose of the unwanted."  
"Yes lady Alyssa."  
She took off to the large group of people, Alyssa running over to Natsuki.  
"Quickly, lets go. Get Duran ready."  
"How do you know his name is Duran?"  
"I've only seen him once, but I remember you calling him Duran so, I just assumed that was his name."  
"Smart little sis you are."  
"Miyu taught me that trick."  
Natsuki shrugged then they ran off once an opening came into. Miyu was left behind, buying them time to run away. Duran came running back, Natsuki wrapped a hand around Alyssa's waist before throwing her onto Duran's back and putting herself behind Alyssa. She quickly held onto Alyssa as Duran began to run even faster, his large back wings began to unfold, flapping them frantically to lift them off the ground. Natsuki took a look behind to see them overpowering Miyu, which was quite a shock. Natsuki clenched her bleeding arm and jumped off as Duran was already making it in air.  
"Natsuki! What are you doing?!"  
"Alyssa! You need to go to mother! Hurry! Duran!"  
The horse neighed one more time and flew off as Natsuki readied herself and summoned fire to her.  
"Miyu! Get out of there!"  
She didn't even need to reply. She leaped away, leaving all the men confused until they ears the roaring of fire consume them. They began to scream, their armor not helping but getting hotter and hotter to burn their skin off. She looked over to Miyu and nodded her head when they took off. But one came running up to Natsuki, engulfed in blue flames as he was already losing his face. Already melting, he let out a low scarce scream before lunging at her, wrapping his arms around her leg, having her burned in the process. She screamed out, Miyu looking back and dashed to slam the guy off. He fell off, his arms already melting off. He screamed out, his face looking like a bloody skull, and it really was. His arms were burning to a crisp, while he stopped moving. Natsuki was being carried bridal style by Miyu, her ankle to shinbone was burned, bleeding while Miyu was frantically running away. She looked around and saw the fading black figure of Duran in the distance. She grunted and looked down to Natsuki before running faster.

Saeko grumbled as she heard the sound of horse's hooves and she took a peek out the window to see her beloved adopted and experimental daughter. She smiled grimly for a moment. Just a small moment that was all needed to concurrent up another plan for the wicked Saeko. With the horse out of the picture she knew what she can do. She ran outside, her face with a sadden expression and tears forming at the corner of her eyes at the sight of Alyssa when she dropped down from the horse. Alyssa also became full of tears and ran straight to Saeko, who hugged her like she never saw her in years. Tears were surfaced, Saeko hugging her child before looming ahead to see that Natsuki hasn't come back before Saeko smiled yet again, before she put her hand behind Alyssa more firmly, with a small gun before pointing it at Alyssa's head whispering a soft, "Mommy loves you Alyssa. Mommy loves you."  
"I love you too mommy."  
And that was it before she pulled the trigger, not making a sound as all you heard was a soft gasp then the wetness of blood was felt upon her as Alyssa fell back, blood flowing from her face and Saeko had a shocked expression as she looked at her daughter. Her dying daughter. Then the sound of an arriving Miyu interrupted her thoughts, already shoving her gun in her pocket.  
"L-Lady-"  
"ALYSSA!"  
Natsuki yelled out before the house behind them blew up.

Please don't hate! R.I.P Alyssa!


End file.
